Wings
by thedinoknowsall
Summary: All Sam wanted was a dragon. One dragon. What he got was an entire race at war... Over humanity. Damn it. Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

**_((5/4/10: Finally got around to editing it. I am a lazy a** who hates editing. So, y'all got Falcon's Hyperdrive to thank for this. Her review about a mistake finally spurred me into action.))_**

_Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war - a war that ravaged our cities until they were consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of our planet. We scattered across the world, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every sea, every mountain. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown place populated by creatures called...Humans. But we were already too late._

High in the sky a giant dragon flew swiftly though the clouds. It was but a dumb animal, moving by the guidance of it's pilot. Aboard its back sat five military men, all heading back to their base in Qatar, after a successful mission. Though not a word was spoken, it was obvious to each of the men that they were all exited (the high winds rolling around them prevented idle chatter). This was to be their last mission before starting the return trip home.

A Mexican man named Fig was happily daydreaming (in Spanish) about his mom's home cooked crocodile. Another, named Epps, was fondly thinking about his small apartment in San Francisco, and the free time he'll have off back in the States. Their squad leader, Will Lennox, was getting exited at the prospect of holding his baby girl for the first time.

The beast landed on the ground with grace, carefully not jostling its passengers. It then settled on its haunches, allowing them to disembark. The squad then left the tarmac heading for showers, and in Lennox's case, to video-chat with spouses.

Up in the command center, however, things were less peaceful. An unknown dragon was heading for the base, and all attempts to contact it had been futile. The commanding officer sent two Flying-class 22s (F-22s) to escort the beast to the base. The F-22s flanked the more heavy set creature and used their strong, lithe forms to maneuver the Copter-class to the tarmac. In the confusion of the upper atmosphere, no-one noticed that the Copter-class had no pilot.

It was harder not to, however, when it landed and the wings settled, revealing the empty back. The troops sent out to surround the beast could only gape silently, and they received no warning before it lunged. The powerful tail whipped around and most of the stunned troops were caught in the first swipe.

"What the..." The commanding officer stared with dawning horror as the creature then started to rip the base apart. Dragons were generally very docile creatures, taking care not to hurt anyone, unless they were specially trained to, despite their huge mass. To see one act violently, _without anyone directing it_, was like someone saying the sky is green, and then discovering it actually is.

Epps had been trying to convince Fig that, despite it being his native language, no-one really spoke Spanish that fluently around the base, and it made it hard to understand him. He was about to go into the merits of English, when explosions and screams interrupted him. Looking towards them he spotted a rogue dragon destroying all that was in it's way. Even more troubling, it didn't have a pilot. Damn. So much for persuading Fig to drop the Spanish.

They both raced away from the terrifying sight. Epps tripped however, and after taking a brief moment on wondering how he could be so uncoordinated, then remembering why the ground was shaking so much, he turned around. He was greeted with the sight of the pilot-less dragon with his back to him. Epps hastily unpacked his camera and pointed it at the sliver bulky beast, capturing the frightening sight as it ripped apart buildings and people. However, the dragon chose that moment to turn around.

It immediately spotted Epps holding the camera. Epps let out a strangled curse as the beast leveled its red eyes on him, and he hastily backpedaled and ran for his life. The beast then dismissed him as a threat but not worth its time. It already had a busy schedule to keep, so it flared the plates that protected its vital organs and a smaller, but still big scorpion-like creature fell out. It gave one look towards the dragon, its master, before scrambling along after Epps. The dragon turned, and started to reek more havoc to reach its destination.

The dragon broke through the roof of it's target building; the operations bunker. Somewhat hastily it used ultra sonic waves to disrupt the fire walls surrounding the server's information. It then started to use an odd device attached to its foreleg to hack into the mainframe. It did not get far, however, before the very brave/stupid base commander severed the physical hard line and ended its connection, before it could discover anything more about something called Project: Sentience. The creatures first objective now unobtainable, it continued with its second: destroy the human base.

Meanwhile, Epps was still running for his life, though now he wasn't too sure what he was running from. Explosions continued to sound from behind him as comrades tried to fight the beast, but something told him that if he stayed there and fought, he wouldn't live much longer. Turns out his team had the same idea and they soon found each other after Lennox radioed a meeting place. They could not get any long wave communications up, however, and thus no-one knew of the only survivors of the attack now wandered in the desert, looking for a young Arabian acquaintance of theirs home village.

And so, the destruction of a base in Qatar aired on the news the next morning broadcasting into the, for now, quiet home of Samuel James Whitwicky, who--hopefully--after today, would be the proud owner of his very first dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Woot! Second chapter! I will try to update this as much as possible. It is significantly shorter than my other story, as it follow the events of the fist movie. They will be different though, obviously, 'cause the mechs are dragons.

Oh, god though, writing spazzy Sam, so much fun. I really like to write his character.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Wish I did, 'cause that'd be cool, but alas...

* * *

Sam woke up with a start. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, wondering why he felt exited already, so early in the day. After glancing at the alarm clock next to his bed, however, he didn't stay in bed wondering much longer, too busy swearing and scrambling over his messy room searching for decently clean clothes. It was 7:30! He was going to be late!

Sam raced down the narrow hallway that lead to the stairs going down to the kitchen. Sprinting through he hastily rearranged his hair in a mirror that hung in the dinning room. He then ran to where his father was watching the news and started to drag him to his feet. When his father protested loudly he shouted, "I missed the bus, dad, I need a ride!" Sam panted as his father still struggled, "Just go get Nessa ready!" He shouted shoving the reluctant man towards the door. "C'mon if I'm late I'll never get that last A!"

His father looked even more reluctant to go now and ready the family dragon, Nessa. With one final push to the door, Sam forced his dad out and ran back upstairs. He then searched through his room, looking for the parts his genealogy project, the secret to the third A he needed to get his very first dragon.

After finding the box full of artifacts from his great-grandfather's arctic journey, he rushed downstairs again, grabbed his backpack, and was out the door in less than ten seconds. Running over to where his father was coaxing Nessa out of her garage, he waited impatiently for the dragon to completely wake up. Nessa was old, and small, but strong. Though she only seated two, she had lived for a long time, and was often viewed with admiration by the other dragon fanatics around their neighborhood. The downside to her age: she woke up really slowly.

Finally, she was coherent enough to be ridden and Sam jumped up on her back as soon as she had settled on her haunches. His father was a little slower, and Sam tapped his fingers against his thighs in impatience. Sam had only recently acquired his license, and his father refused to let him drive Nessa. She's too old for your limited experience, he said. She's got slow reflexes, he said. She doesn't respond well to other people driving her, he said. Those were some of the reasons he needed to get his own dragon. His dad was too protective of Nessa, Sam couldn't drive her anywhere.

Soon they arrived at school. Sam rushed in yelling good-bye and thanks to his dad, and just made it to his first block before the final bell rang, signaling the start of the class.

The rest of the day passed relatively slowly for Sam. He was too exited and nervous for the project he had to present at the end of the day. At lunch he spotted Mikeala Banes, reason number two he needed his own dragon, to impress her. She was clinging to the jock, Trent's, arm. That guys dragon was a brute, a big black very muscular one that the other student owned dragons were terrified of.

It took way too long for his genealogy class to finally come. He presented the artifacts the best he could, trying to sell them at the same time (he didn't have a job and he needed money, damn it). But, all his hopes near completely drained when he heard his grade.

"Look, can you do me a favor—can you look out the window for a second? See my father? He's the guy on the green dragon? Let me tell you about a dream, a boy's dream, and a man's promise to that boy. He looked him in the eye and said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a dragon, but I want you to bring me two-thousand dollars and three A's. OK, I got the two thousand and two A's. OK, here's the dream. Your B minus? Pfff! Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself... What would Jesus do?"

Running triumphant from the building to Nessa he shouted, "An A! An A- but thats still an A!"

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't see it," His father protested trying to see the paper that Sam was waving in his face, "Yup, it's an A. Look like we're getting you a dragon." He maneuvered Nessa away from the school and towards the more business part of Tranquility, the city where they lived.

Sam was practically quivering in ancipatoon, but his heart almost stopped when Nessa moved into a high end dragon dealer. "You've got to be kidding me! You've got to be kidding me!" He shouted looking over all the shiny scaled dragons arranged in neat rows.

"Yes, I am." He chuckled darkly at his son's now furious face, "I'm not getting you a Porsche."

"Not cool! Not cool!" Sam yelled at his father all the way to...

Bolivia's Finest Quality Used Dragons and Petting Zoo.

Sam leveled a glare at his father.

"What?!?" His father defended, "It's your first dragon, it's not meant to be a beauty like Nessa." He gave his dragon an affectionate pat, and she hummed in response. So, consumed they both were with arguing, they never noticed a small (but not as small as Nessa) dragon slip in line next to a slumbering even smaller yellow one. It rested its small rounded head on its forelimbs, trying to look like just another dumb beast. Really it was watching Samuel James Whitwicky very closely, praying to any deity that might be listening that the boy pick him.

Bobby Bolivia walked up to the bickering father and son and got their attention. After doing quite a few things that made Sam think that this guy was really trying to rip them off, he lead them towards two yellow dragons, one a bit larger than the other. The larger one caught his eye. After half listening to Bobby ramble something about 'dragons picking their drivers' he climbed on the back of the yellow one, he admired it from above. A long black stripe ran down its neck and back, contrasting nicely with the yellow of the rest of its body. It had almost stunted looking wings, much too small for any kind of flight. The rounded, almost young and innocent eyes were focused on him watching him run his hands over the leathery hide that made up the dragons back.

When Sam looked at the left horn however, he was confused. He didn't recognize the breeder mark that was imprinted on the bonelike structures. It looked like a weeping, stylized face...

Bolivia was rambling again, this time about the special qualities of the dragon that Sam was currently straddled. When he named the price, however, Sam was disappointed. His father was only willing to pay four thousand. Bolivia wanted five.

"I thought you said that dragons pick their drivers!"

"Well, sometimes they pick drivers with cheap fathers. Off the dragon, son. Now here's a real beaut.' Classic look and for four grand." Bolivia gestured to the sleeping smaller yellow one, next to the one that had caught his eye.

Bumblebee almost growled in frusteration. So close! The boy had picked him, but the annoying cheap human had denied his offspring the ride he wished. Out of irritation, Bumblebee's wing lashed out and scraped the dragon next to him with it. The other did not wake.

"Uh, are you sure that one's okay?" Ron Whitwicky asked nervously as the cut from Bumblebee's sharp wingtip bled slightly.

Bolivia assured the two men that it was fine, just needed a little patch. He then called over the shop's medic and set him to work. He then tried to lead the boy and his sire away from Bumblebee. That's when the dragon had had enough. He was going to be bought! He let out an ultra sonic keening that aggravated the other dragons on the lot. The humans ducked instinctively at the outraged roars of the rest of the dragons on the lot, until the dragons all fell unconscious. Bumblebee was the only dragon on the entire lot the least bit coherent, exempt for Nessa, being parked a reasonable distance away.

Bolivia looked around, shocked at all of the unconscious dragons, back to Bumblebee, and raised a shaking hand holding up four fingers, "Four thousand." He managed to croak out.

Bumblebee felt much better about how the day was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Homework and my mother conspired against my free time. There's some nice Sam/Mikeala interaction in here. I think the other Autobots (or as one reviewer called them 'AutoDrags'. I giggled at that, thanks) will be arriving in about two or three chapters. I can't wait. I drew both Ratch and Bee in school on friday, Megs and Jazz are next. And this paragraph randomly skips from one topic to the next. Think thats a sign that I'm tired.

Thank you for reviews! And story alerts! And favorites! Dey make meh happy! (almost as happy as my new purple streaks in mah hair! Purple!)

Disclaimer: Do not own. Wish I did, 'cause that'd be cool, but alas...

* * *

Sam felt much better about how the deal at Bolivia's went. And he was exited. His very own dragon!

After returning home, Sam's dad put Nessa in her garage, and told Sam that, sorry, his dragon had to stay outside. 'Cause their wasn't enough room in the garage. Sam didn't care, though.

His dragon was relatively small compared to, say Trent's, but it wasn't exactly puny either. Sam came to about its shoulder when it was standing straight up. It's snout was very rounded, and its horns were very small and curved upward. A long black stripe went the entire way down its back, and it contrasted nicely with the yellow that dominated it's frame. Small, rounded protective plates traveled down its neck, along its chest and stomach, and most of the way down its tail. Little spikes poked out of the end of its tail and the joints of its forelimbs.

The most striking feature, however, was the dragon's eyes. The bright, sharp blue was not something Sam had ever seen before. They were like little glowing pools of water, almost intelligent. But that couldn't be right. Dragon's were just dumb beasts, right?

Sam rubbed the dragon's eyebrow affectionately, and the dragon rumbled slightly and leaned into the touch, blue eyes closing lazily.

"Well, little guy, you're filthy. Have a cross country road trip or something?" Sam looked at his hand when he pulled away from the dragon. It now had a new coating of grime, "Time to break out the hose and get you washed." Sam walked towards the garage to retrieve the hose.

Bumblebee frowned slightly when Sam's back was turned. He looked himself over. He wasn't _that_ dirty. Just some regular dust. It comes from scouring this country for any traces of the Cube. Without the Cube, he and his people could never return to their cities. They could never return home. With that melancholy thought, Bumblebee settled down on his stomach so that Sam could wash him properly when he returned.

Sam gave him a good scrubbing, getting underneath Bumblebee's horns, and even between his toes. Just after Sam had declared that he was 'presentable enough to be seen in front of Mikeala,' Sam's best friend Miles arrived. While the boys were preoccupied in discussing something about a lake, Bumblebee wondered why he had to be presentable for this 'Mikeala.'

"So down to the lake we go." Miles said, then giggled, "I just rhymed."

Sam rolled his eyes at his best friend's oddness. They hopped up on Bumblebee's back and Sam tapped the center of his neck twice. Recognizing the signal to stand up, Bumblebee moved were Sam directed with taps on his neck. Minute squeezes with his legs meant to go faster, lessened pressure meant to slow down. Bumblebee reminded himself constantly to follow the silent instructions down to the lightest pressure. It would not do to loose his cover now, just when he was starting to gain Sam's trust.

Sam directed him to a road that ran along a large body of water. 'Lake' was the human term for it. Sam directed him to stop with two quick jabs to either sides of his neck. 'Bee lurched slightly, catching himself just in time, and settled on the ground for the boys to disembark. He lay there, discretely watching his charge interact with another boy of around his age.

Sam and Miles moved over to were the other teenagers were standing, with Trent's dragon looming behind them. Sam felt his heart leap when he spotted Mikaela, clinging to Trent's arm. It was Miles' turn to roll his friends love struck nature, and he decided to randomly climb a tree. He couldn't help that thats what his brain decided to do.

Sam was about to snap at Miles to get out of the tree when Trent stepped over, Mikaela behind him. So he had other things to do, like respond to the veiled insult Trent had just given him.

"Yeah, I was just researching for the book I was writing." Sam replied to Trent's question of him trying out for the football team. That brought back painful memories...

"What was it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent's cronies snorted at that, but Sam was ready with a comeback.

"No, it's about how sports can lead to brain damage." Fighting down a laugh at the jocks' outraged faces he added, "Oh, yeah, you and your friends would love it. Its got little areas on the margins were you can color, and puzzles, its great." After the jerks left defeated, Sam hissed at Miles, "Get out of the tree, you made me look like an idiot right there, in front of _Mikeala!"_

"Sorry, dude." Miles had at least had enough decency to look shamefaced.

"Just, let's get out of here." Sam walked back towards his dragon feeling like this adventure was a failure.

While Miles was climbing on to the dragon, Sam leaned on its neck. He watched as Trent and Mikeala fought some distance away.

"Hey, baby, maybe I could drive?" Mikeala asked.

"Oh, yah know, I'm not that sure about that. These claws, there custom done. Why doesn't my little bunny sit in the back?" Trent tried to use a reassuring smile, but apparently it didn't work.

"Oh, I can't tell you how much I am not your 'little bunny'." She shoved past him and began the long walk home.

Sam (and Bumblebee) watched this from afar. Discretely Bumblebee nudged Sam closer to the street. He now under stood why he had to look perfect. From what had gathered about human culture, this 'Mikeala' was very attractive. And this seemed to be his charge's chance. Sam seemed to get the hint.

"I'm gonna give her a ride home," he said to himself, then raced over to Bumblebee's side, "Miles get off the dragon!"

"Wait-what?" Miles looked confused, Sam exasperated.

"I'm gonna give her a ride home!"

"OK, ok, we'll put her in the back-"

"Put her in the back? Did you just 'put her in the back'? No, Miles, just get off the dragon!"

"What happened to the golden rule?"

"Rule what rule?" Sam looked like he was getting ready to throw Miles off.

"'Bros before hoes!'" Miles near shouted.

"What?!? Miles get off!" Bumblebee finally had enough. He gave himself a small shake and Miles lost his balance. He was not high enough to get injured, and Sam immediately jumped on, and gave Bumblebee two impatient taps. He sprang up instantly and raced off after the girl, leaving Miles in his dust muttering something about 'Satan's dragon'.

They quickly reached the girl, and Bumblebee obediently slowed down when directed. He then lowered his body slightly so that Sam was closer to Mikeala.

After some very awkward discussion, Sam persuaded Mikeala to get on Bumblebee. She seemed disinterested, she sighed a lot, and despite Sam's attempts at conversation, didn't talk much. Finally, Bumblebee decided that Sam needed help.

He turned swiftly onto a dirt road moving up to a look out--Bumblebee understood these kinds of things are what humans considered romantic. He then got down on his stomach and pretended to be exhausted, sighed loudly, and 'fell asleep.'

"What?!? Nonononono, what are you doing?" Sam hissed at Bumblebee, "Look, Mikeala I don't- We're not friends like that- I mean we could be, if you wanted..." Sam looked at Bumblebee, well, glared at Bumblebee. Now, Bumblebee was confused. What had he done wrong?

Mikeala sighed again, "Just stay here. I'll go check on him." She moved off Bumblebee's neck and towards his head. She checked his teeth and then his eyes. Sam slipped off as well and said, "I didn't know you knew dragon anatomy."

"Yeah, well its kind of a put off for guys. They like it when they know more about their dragons then their girls do."

"Yeah, I actually prefer woman working on my dragons."

"Why don't you try getting him up?" She asked, trying not to roll her eyes at the bad comment. Sam was actually really sweet. A friend type.

"So, I was wondering," Sam said climbing back on Bumblebee, "If Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

Mikeala stiffened, "You know what? I'm just going to walk."

"Yeah, yeah, walking' good, healthy, right?" Sam's heart rate increased, and once Mikeala was out of earshot, he started tapping Bumblebee's neck repeatedly. "C'mon, c'mon. Wake up! She's getting away!" Bumblebee jumped up and started to run after the girl with barely any prompting from Sam. Mikeala climbed back on, somewhat relieved.

They talked the entire way to her house (Sam knew where she lived, just how long had Sam liked her?). Bumblebee stopped in front and settled on his haunches so she could disembark. She didn't right away though.

"Do you think I'm shallow?" She seemed be actually concerned about his answer.

"I think there's more than meets the eye...with you."

"Um... Ok... Thanks for the ride." She got off and walked away to her house. Then she turned, smiled, and waved.

"Stupid line 'there's more than meets the eye with you' stupid, stupid." Sam berated himself. Then he saw Mikeala wave, "Oh man, I love my dragon..."

Bumblebee was now feeling very pleased with himself.

* * *

Looooooooong one, took forever to write. I tried to remember most of the convos from my head, but they are probably wrong. Tell me if you spot anything. R&R cause it makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Homework and my mother conspired against my free time. There's some nice Sam/Mikeala interaction in here. I think the other Autobots (or as one reviewer called them 'AutoDrags'. I giggled at that, thanks) will be arriving in about two or three chapters. I can't wait. I drew both Ratch and Bee in school on friday, Megs and Jazz are next. And this paragraph randomly skips from one topic to the next. Think thats a sign that I'm tired.

Thank you for reviews! And story alerts! And favorites! Dey make meh happy! (almost as happy as my new purple streaks in mah hair! Purple!)

Disclaimer: Do not own. Wish I did, 'cause that'd be cool, but alas...

* * *

Sam felt much better about how the deal at Bolivia's went. And he was exited. His very own dragon!

After returning home, Sam's dad put Nessa in her garage, and told Sam that, sorry, his dragon had to stay outside. 'Cause their wasn't enough room in the garage. Sam didn't care, though.

His dragon was relatively small compared to, say Trent's, but it wasn't exactly puny either. Sam came to about its shoulder when it was standing straight up. It's snout was very rounded, and its horns were very small and curved upward. A long black stripe went the entire way down its back, and it contrasted nicely with the yellow that dominated it's frame. Small, rounded protective plates traveled down its neck, along its chest and stomach, and most of the way down its tail. Little spikes poked out of the end of its tail and the joints of its forelimbs.

The most striking feature, however, was the dragon's eyes. The bright, sharp blue was not something Sam had ever seen before. They were like little glowing pools of water, almost intelligent. But that couldn't be right. Dragon's were just dumb beasts, right?

Sam rubbed the dragon's eyebrow affectionately, and the dragon rumbled slightly and leaned into the touch, blue eyes closing lazily.

"Well, little guy, you're filthy. Have a cross country road trip or something?" Sam looked at his hand when he pulled away from the dragon. It now had a new coating of grime, "Time to break out the hose and get you washed." Sam walked towards the garage to retrieve the hose.

Bumblebee frowned slightly when Sam's back was turned. He looked himself over. He wasn't _that_ dirty. Just some regular dust. It comes from scouring this country for any traces of the Cube. Without the Cube, he and his people could never return to their cities. They could never return home. With that melancholy thought, Bumblebee settled down on his stomach so that Sam could wash him properly when he returned.

Sam gave him a good scrubbing, getting underneath Bumblebee's horns, and even between his toes. Just after Sam had declared that he was 'presentable enough to be seen in front of Mikeala,' Sam's best friend Miles arrived. While the boys were preoccupied in discussing something about a lake, Bumblebee wondered why he had to be presentable for this 'Mikeala.'

"So down to the lake we go." Miles said, then giggled, "I just rhymed."

Sam rolled his eyes at his best friend's oddness. They hopped up on Bumblebee's back and Sam tapped the center of his neck twice. Recognizing the signal to stand up, Bumblebee moved were Sam directed with taps on his neck. Minute squeezes with his legs meant to go faster, lessened pressure meant to slow down. Bumblebee reminded himself constantly to follow the silent instructions down to the lightest pressure. It would not do to loose his cover now, just when he was starting to gain Sam's trust.

Sam directed him to a road that ran along a large body of water. 'Lake' was the human term for it. Sam directed him to stop with two quick jabs to either sides of his neck. 'Bee lurched slightly, catching himself just in time, and settled on the ground for the boys to disembark. He lay there, discretely watching his charge interact with another boy of around his age.

Sam and Miles moved over to were the other teenagers were standing, with Trent's dragon looming behind them. Sam felt his heart leap when he spotted Mikaela, clinging to Trent's arm. It was Miles' turn to roll his friends love struck nature, and he decided to randomly climb a tree. He couldn't help that thats what his brain decided to do.

Sam was about to snap at Miles to get out of the tree when Trent stepped over, Mikaela behind him. So he had other things to do, like respond to the veiled insult TrentAuthor's Note: It's up! Short chapter. I'm wondering if I should do the stuffs with Maggie and Glen. I'll think on it... 'Nother note, Iz loves yous guys. Story Alerting and Favoriting and reviewing, its great. Special thanks to Linda 'cause you fave authored meh.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Pwease don't sue.

Sam returned home ecstatic. He had just given the girl of his dreams a ride to her house. And she had smiled and waved at him afterwards. To say Samuel James Whitwicky was floating in the clouds was an understatement.

He was brought back down to earth, however, in the middle of the night.

Bumblebee tried to sneak out quietly, he really did, but apparently he was not quiet enough. Sam came running out at full speed shouting something about dragon stealers and pulling out... a small silver object. A cell phone. Slagging pit, Bumblebee cursed mentally, he was asleep a breem(1) ago, I swear!

"Hello! 911? My dragon has been stolen! Send everyone! I am in pursuit, I repeat, in pursuit!" He then hung up to better run.

Bumblebee was nervous and going as fast as he could on the residential roads. All he had needed to do was to send a message to his team mates. And now his charge was running after him. He held his wings at an odd angle to hide the fact that he had no driver.

_Freaking hell,_ Sam cursed mentally, _I should have expected this._ Normally dragons were impossible to steal. They imprinted on their drivers unless specifically trained not to, so that only their drivers could drive them. But his was new, it hadn't imprinted yet. This was thoroughly ruining his night.

Bumblebee tried using every back alley he could think of. He thought he lost Sam after about the seventh so he moved to a secluded area, a 'junkyard' he believed it was called. He moved farther in, away from the guard dogs. Finding a suitable spot, he sat on his hind legs spread his wings and sent out a loud keening sound on a pitch that humans could not hear. Bumblebee knew his comrades could hear it though, far away as they were.

Sam, however, had followed him, and was now crouched behind a large sheet of metal, staring in awe as his dragon, no driver in sight, looked around as though... It was intelligent. Like it was worried that it would get caught.

Sam fumbled with his cell phone. Hastily turning on his video feature, he turned the phone's camera to himself. "Hi, this is Samuel James Whitwicky, telling you that my dragon is-is intelligent, sentient, what ever you want to call it." He flipped the phone to the dragon who was still on his hind legs, waiting for something. "I just want to say, I love you, Mom, Dad, Mojo. And Dad if you find the magazines under my bed, they're Miles', I was just keeping them for him." Sam started to put the phone away, but changed his mind, "No wait, they're mine, Uncle Charles gave them to me." He then flipped his phone closed, ending the video feed.

Sam started to move away from the dragon, but walked a little too close to the guard dogs. They started to bark wildly and run after him. Sam backpedaled franticly, and ran for his life.

Bumblebee heard the dogs bark and what sounded a lot like Sam cursing. Thankfully the return signal came at in the same moment. It told him that his teammates would be arriving soon, within a day. That allowed him to search for his charge.

The yellow dragon found the boy every quickly, following the scent that he had memorized. He found Sam in an abandoned warehouse, on top of some crates, yelling at the dogs. A growl and a jab of his neck had scared the dogs away fast. No one hurt his charge...

But Sam's quick heartbeat did not slow when the dogs left. If anything it escalated. Bumblebee looked at the boy, concerned.

"You want to drive yourself, sure, ok go ahead!" He shouted throwing something small at the ground. "Here's the ownership pendant!" Then he ran out.

Sam scooted out of the warehouse and away from the sentient dragon. He heard the roars of the police dragons, and nearly cried with relief.

"Thank god you're here. My dragon, its in there-"

"Get down, on the ground, hands up!" The police man shouted, jumping off his black and white dragon.

"What?" Sam said, startled and raised his hands at the gun the man pointed at him.

"On the ground, now!" The cop shouted. He ran forward and shoved Sam on his stomach, cuffing his hands behind his back. Sam's face ground into the gravel before he was roughly hauled to his feet.

Bumblebee watched at a distance, wishing he could do something. He then nudged the ownership pendant that was still in the dirt with his nose, saddened by Sam's rejection. The pendant was to show others which dragon was theirs, so that confusion did not occur in parking lots. Each was unique. Bumblebee carefully picked it up with his teeth and tucked it under his armer. He would return it to Sam later. Hopefully. If Sam wanted it back...

Bumblebee left the junkyard dejectedly, his mood thoroughly darkened.

* * *

Breem: 8.3 minutes (Transformers version of a minute) if memory serves correct.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Heh heh. School was way too much fun with purple hair and being sleep deprived. Now, now children, remember, staying up 'til 4 a.m. is not healthy. I just do it anyway. Sleep deprivation also makes everything hilarious to meh. I was sitting at my math table with my best friend once after getting 3 hours of sleep (my math teacher screwed up and put us at the same table, even though we are on her 'keep separated at all times list') and the annoying boy that sits with us started asking us stupid questions then answering himself, things like "What's heavier; this binder, or this pencil? The binder of course!", so my friend held up two hands and asked "What's heavier; (the boy's name)'s brain, or this feather? The feather of course!" and I cracked up. I did not stop laughing for like five minutes. See? Everything hilarious. So, don't expect my writing to be that great. Again, sleep deprived. Thank you for reading my long rant about annoying boy. And sleep deprivation.

Side Note: Yays! Reviews make me happy! So do Story Alerts! Dey brighten up mah day. So, even if you're just saying you like it so far, Iz tank yous. On wit da draonified Transformers! (P.S. Autobots. Next chapter. Promise. Maggie and Lennox stuffs first.)

Disclaimer: Do not own, pwease don't sue.

* * *

Maggie Madsen was a relatively normal hacker. Except for the fact that she was hot enough to get her way through college by modeling. And that she could wear a mini skirt with high heels to work with a bunch of nerds and pull it off (I'm not being prejudice towards nerds, I am one, jeez...). So as she sat in the large room in Washington DC, surrounded by some of the world's best hackers, she felt a little nervous. And then the SecDef walked in. One of her team addressed the problem nicely "Oh, god its the Secretary of Defense. I feel so underdressed." He then sunk into the seat he was in.

Yup. The Secretary of Defense. Now some of Maggie's over came her nervousness, and she sat taller in her seat, trying to see more.

"There was an attack on a base in Qatar this morning. We do not know who did it, except for this sound." He paused, held up a hand and looked to the side slightly, bracing. On cue a high pitched, almost painful keen came out of the speakers and all the hackers ducked instinctively, throwing out cries of alarm. "Your job is to find out who did this. So far we do not know of any survivors. Go get to work."

Meanwhile, in the middle of a desert, the lone survivors of the attack on a base in Qatar, walked in what they sincerely hoped was the right way. Each of the members of the small team had taken a good look at the video that Epps had managed to get of the rogue dragon that killed so many at the base. It was finally Lennox's turn and he looked at the video curiously. It played the silvery dragon turn, and glare with deep red eyes at the camera. As if it had known what the camera did. As if it was intelligent enough to understand what the camera could show others... The feed got fuzzy after that, showing blurred ground as Epps fled from the beast.

Lennox returned the camera to its owner, glanced around in front of him, holding his gun in a ready position. The rest of his team was doing the same, except for Fig, who had just turned to ask Mahfouz, the local boy, if they were going the right way, again. He didn't start, however, as he noticed a very large stinger position itself right behind the Captain's neck.

"Lennox!" He shouted, pouring rounds into the stinger. Lennox ducked just in time, avoiding the bullets before turning to see his attacker. The odd, scorpion like body peaked out of the sand slightly, and that's when the men decided it was a good idea to run. So run they did.

"Hey, kid!" Epps shouted as he ran desperately away from the monster. "How far is your village again?!?"

"Just over that ridge!" Mahfouz shouted in panic running as fast as his robes would allow. "There you can call Pentagon!"

"Right!" Epps shouted back as a scream came from behind them. Turning around while still running revealed that the scorpion had pierced Sergeant Donnelley through the through the stomach with its stinger. Great, just great, he was their highest ranking officer.

Managing to get over the hill they all scrambled towards the village. Ordering his men to take cover, Lennox was dragged by Mahfouz to his father's house, where he beaconed them inside. After a hasty transfer of the phone, that was punctuated by the gun fire from not far away, Lennox got an operator.

"Hello, how may I help you this morning, sir?" The bored sounding operated droned on the other end of the line.

"Hey! Look I need to get in touch with the Pentagon!"

"Ok, sir, could I interest you in our Premium Gold Package--"

"No, I don't want you're Premium Gold Package! Get me the Pentagon!"

"Look, sir, shouting will not make this process go any faster. I need you to speak slowly and clearly into the mouthpiece."

"No shouting- I'm in the middle of a war zone!" Lennox shouted back.

"Ok, sir, calm down. I'm gonna need a credit card. The call you wish to make-"

Lennox didn't hear any more of that, he was already sprinting over to Epps, who he was sure had a credit card on him.

"I need a credit card! Epps, where's your wallet?"

"Pocket!" Epps was a bit too preoccupied firing at the creature to give Lennox a better answer.

"Which pocket?" Lennox yelled back looking him over for something wallet-shaped.

"My back pocket!" Again preoccupied with the gun. The thing was fine even though they firing everything they and the local militia had at it.

"You got ten back pockets!" He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Left cheek! Left cheek! _Left cheek!" _Epps shouted over his shoulder. Finally, Lennox got somewhere.

After getting through and confirming that they were indeed, survivors, the Pentagon sent help. The battle ended quickly after sabot rounds were discovered to be the only thing that could pierce the creature's armor, the thing disappearing in the sand. It left behind a present, however, a large chunk of it's tail armor. The soldiers were quickly picked up and debriefed, and sent back to the states.

Back home, Maggie had just noticed something odd. The same signal that was used before was hacking into the White House's data banks. The infiltrator was back...

Frenzy was feeling very pleased with how the day was going.

He had easily sneaked past the puny humans (though he was one to talk, being barely half a foot tall at the shoulder). He had an even easier time hacking into their pathetic attempts at firewalls, using a standard Decepticon hacking signal. The mini-con began downloading information onto a pad that he could read at a super fast rate, searching all the databanks, even the most secure. Finally he found things about something called 'Project: Sentience" and the "Ice Dragon". Still searching, and growing more and more satisfied, he was almost there, Barricade was going to be so proud-

He was interrupted mid thought, when his connection was severed. Oh, the insufferable humans, they cut him off! He considered bashing his small, lizard-like head against the screen, when something caught his eye. Ladiesman217... He had an item for sale. A tablet. With Frenzy's language written on it... The picture was too distorted to read the words properly. Oh, he wasn't out for the count just yet... He checked to see if the virus he had uploaded at the same time of his search. It was in... Now to find this Ladiesman217...

Maggie was feeling much better about how the day was going.

* * *

Yay, its done! Back to Sam and 'Bee next chapter wit dah Autobots! And Mikeala! Whooooooh! I'm sleep deprived, still! Yay! R&R! Then you might convince meh not to do this tired and actually produce some decent writing!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: 'Kay got an anonymous review, wanted to reply here:

**YaY!:** Is the Bumblebee dragonified? 'Cause so did I, I and I would like to see how you imagined him. (It really helps describe them when you have a copy of what you think they would look like in front of you when your typing.)

And to navyblu ('cause I'm too lazy to send you a message):

Thanks, and I kind of zone out for that part too, unless there's Lennox/Epps interaction. I love it when they talk to each other. Leads to funny convos. (Epps: 'Hope they have good aim.' Lennox: 'Why?' Epps: 'I told them to fire at the orange smoke.' Lennox (points): 'That orange smoke?' Epps: 'It wasn't my best throw...' (Both men look at each other, and run for their lives)) *giggle*

Whew, really wanted to use the reply link for those...

And I'm gonna have to say I'm sorry. I said that the other Autobots were coming in this chapter, but that was before I realized how LONG this chapter is just with the Barricade thing. Again, sorry, 'specially to you, navyblu. I know you want 'Ratch and 'Hide to show up.

Disclaimer: Don't own, pwease don't sue.

* * *

Sam sat with his hands still cuffed, only now in front of him. It was a lot less uncomfortable, but still made him feel like he was a criminal. Which is what the cop that was interrogating him right now obviously thought he was.

"So, your dragon stole itself and after it stole itself, it went to a junkyard after trying to lose you in some back alleys, and was waiting for something?" The cop radiated 'I-don't-believe-a-single-thing-you-say' vibes. However, Sam still told the truth.

"Yup." He said, trying to not look nervous.

"Hn. Okay, skippy, fill 'er up." The cop held out a small plastic cup.

"Wait-what?" Behind him, Sam felt his parents stiffen. He could practically hear his mom's brain whirring in an effort to suppress the rage that was growing inside her.

"Well, you see, skippy, we found these in your pocket." The police man dug into his pocket and produced a prescription bottle. "'Mojo.'" He read. Then he looked at Sam. "Is that what the kids are doing now. 'Gonna do a little Mojo.'" He said in mocking tone.

Sam just stared at him, confused. Then he said slowly, as if talking to a small child, "Those are painkillers for my dog." If anyone was a druggie here it was the Chihuahua, he was addicted to those things.

At the cop's confused look Ron piped up, "You know a Chihuahua..."

The cop sighed and lifted his arm to rub his forehead, revealing his gun in plain sight of Sam. He stared, a little startled to see the firearm and the police man noticed. "Oh, you eying my piece. I think that speaks of something..."

Sam couldn't help himself. He leaned forward slightly and whispered to the cop, "Are you on drugs?"

They were released fairly quickly after that.

Sam got a lecture about responsibility all the way home. His mother had already had enough of him for one day apparently and had headed to a gardening center around the corner to wait for Ron to come back and pick her up. This left Sam, alone, with his father, who was looking very pissed. He stayed wisely quiet the entire time, just letting his father rant about wasted money, and the fact Sam hadn't even picked out a name yet. Finally, Nessa pulled into the driveway and Sam got off. His father then left, but he looked a lot less annoyed. Sam knew his dad couldn't hold a grudge for his life, and his mother couldn't either, unless they had threatened a) her flowers b) her family or c) her dog. Seeing as none were, Sam felt like he was off the hook. This left him in a much happier mood.

Until he heard the crunch of claws on gravel. Claws that weren't Nessa's. Sam glanced outside through the kitchen window, at the driveway. There sitting innocently, was a yellow and black dragon.

Bumblebee hoped he was, to use the human term, off the hook (whatever that means), when he climbed into the Whitwicky driveway. Apparently that wasn't the case when Sam came barreling out of the house, shouting "Nononononono! Stay away from me!" He then hopped on an odd two wheeled transportation devise and sped off away from Bumblebee.

'Bee frowned slightly, but followed as close as he could. He tried to make sure that he didn't freak out Sam more, but his pursuit only seemed to heighten Sam's anxiety.

Sam pedaled away desperately, but glancing over his shoulder, the dragon was still following him. Sam frantically dialed Miles number.

"Hello?"

"Miles, Miles, my dragon is following me, I'm being chased by Satan's Dragon. It's intelligent, Miles! It's-"

But Sam had been too preoccupied with talking to Miles and glancing over his shoulder to look where he was going, so his mother's bike got caught on the uneven pavement and he flipped painfully over the handlebars. Right in front of Mikeala and her friends. A few of them snickered, but Mikeala looked concerned.

"Hey Sam, that was... Awesome..."

"Yeah, it felt awesome..." Sam groaned standing up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"No, I'm going insane. Gotta go, being chased by my dragon right now..." And with that, he jumped on the bike again and rode off.

Mikeala wanted to get to the bottom of this, when sure enough, just after Sam left, a yellow and black dragon that looked very familiar, passed by. And Mikeala was pretty sure it did not have a driver.

Sam kept going until he reached an abandoned warehouse, where his path was blocked by a police dragon. He was really sweaty now, not used to the pedaling a few miles at full speed. Now he was just relieved to see a familiar, reassuring kind of figure. He didn't realize subtle differences between this police dragon and others. One biggie was one of the tattoos that the police dragons had, normally 'to serve and protect,' instead read 'to punish and enslave.'

"Oh, thank god, you gotta get off the dragon, I'm being chased, so if you could get off the dragon-" Said dragon lurched forward suddenly, causing Sam to fall on his still sore back. "What's going on? If you don't want to get off the dragon thats fine..."

That's when Sam noticed the other biggie. There was no driver on the dragons back...

"Shit shit shit!" Sam yelled loudly, forgetting the bike and running in the opposite direction just as the police look-a-like dragon pounced on the spot he was a moment before. Cursing a the top of his voice, his yells were broken off with an "Oof," when the dragon batted him into the nearby junk. It then stood over him in a menacing manner. "Are you Ladiesman217?"

When Sam's only response was a bewildered stare, the police dragon growled, low and menacing, "Are you Ladiesman217!?" He slammed a forefoot into the scrap metal that Sam was lying on to make his intentions clearer.

"Y-yeah?" Sam stuttered, scared. The crimson eyes glaring at him made him a few steps beyond 'very nervous.' They spoke of evil intentions, intentions to kill, and of past misdeeds, of victims that had already fallen.

"Where is eBay item 21153? _Where is the tablet?" _

"Ah, ah-" Sam was cut off from his nervous sputtering by the dragon turning his head sharply to the right (to better hear something) giving Sam the chance to scramble off the piece of scrap metal and run away again. He then spotted something that nearly made his heart stop. Mikeala. Here. With a psychotic, rampaging dragon that just spoke, asking about an old tablet with no bids on eBay. Yeah, not good.

Mikeala could have sworn she had heard Sam's voice coming from this warehouse. When she entered it, she thought she'd find Sam, maybe in some trouble with one of the gangs that like to hang out around here. What she did not expect was to be hit with an arm and thrown off of her Minidrago (a very small dragon, for single person use only). By Sam. "What the hell Sam?" She asked about to get up and dust herself off. Then she spotted the thing Sam had been running from.

"C'mon, c'mon, we gotta go!" Sam dragged Mikeala backwards towards the entrance of the warehouse. The not-police dragon, stomped along behind them at full speed, roaring his displeasure at having his prey get away. The door was too far away, however, and the black and white faster than them. Just as the beast was about pounce again, a yellow blur burst through the entrance and sent a small burst of flame into the face of the other dragon.

Bumblebee had had some trouble with traffic on the way over...

He bowed his back in silent invitation. Thankfully, Sam pushed the girl towards him and said, "Go, go! Get on!" He jumped on himself after she scrambled aboard, in the driver's seat. 'Bee took that as a hint to get moving. And move he did.

Bumblebee used all of the information he had gathered from hours of scouting Tranquility. It was obvious that Barricade had not had enough time to properly scout, and the smaller dragon lost him after sundown. He found an empty alley way and settled on his stomach, closing his eyes to shut out the light blue glow from giving away their position.

When the dragon settled beneath them the teens tried to get off. But the small, stunted wings closed around their legs, preventing escape. Sam was about to give the dragon an angry retort, when the crunch of claws on gravel came from the head of the alley. All three youngsters stiffed, not daring to move a muscle.

_Please, God, please let him not spot us,_ Sam mentally prayed.

_Please, Primus, please let him not smell us,_ Bumblebee prayed at the same time.

Barricade slowly past the opening, his nose pressed to the ground, sniffing for the boy. His red eyes were locked on the ground, not even glancing into the alley. Finally, the slightly flickering tail had disappeared, and the teenagers relaxed. Bumblebee was not so convinced, and he cursed in his mind when Mikeala let out a sigh of relief. It was barely audible to human ears, but was very loud to his. Too loud.

Sure enough the crunch of gravel stopped, and the flickering tail made a reappearance. Bumblebee didn't allow more to come though, he just sped out of his hiding place. He made sure to scrape some claws against the not-police dragon's hind legs in a silent challenge; come and get me.

The yellow dragon then moved fast to a good battleground. Hiding wasn't working, so fighting would have to do.

The humans were lurched backwards in their seat when the yellow dragon scrambled forward. They were now traveling further into the industrial district, passing warehouses and factories. Soon, too soon, they burst through a chain link gate. The dragon did a fast turn, to face the other, and to dislodge the humans from his back. They tumbled off, thankfully unhurt.

Sam shook his head to be rid of the throbbing feeling it had acquired from the fall. He looked up to see the small yellow dragon take a defensive stance in front of him and Mikeala. His rival arrived a moment later and roared angrily at the one. His dragon growled in return, pulling lips back to show sharp teeth. Smoke began to billow out of both sets of noses, releasing the toxic fumes. Sam's eyes widened. Dragons could only breath fire in myth...

He didn't get more time to dwell on this new tidbit of information, as the black and white roared a battle cry and launched itself at its opponent. The yellow managed to use the momentum to soar over his charge and the girl, and the battle began.

Frenzy detached himself from Barricade, already looking for the boy. He spotted the human being dragged by a female of his species, away from the battleground. A wicked smile crossed his lips, and he darted towards them. When he was near enough, he let out a yipping battle cry of is own, he launched himself at the boy and managed to grab the cloth coverings on the lower half of the human's body.

Sam turned around a the weird, high pitched roar just in time to see a silver blur attach itself to his pants. The force of which it hit him sent him sprawled out on his bum (again). The blur materialized into a tiny dragon, the likes of which he had never seen, with miniscule red eyes, and small wings that were flapping angrily. Batting at it a few times did nothing to dislodge it so Sam took the only other option available to him. He took his pants off.

Running away in nothing more than his red boxers, he caught up with Mikeala, who had armed herself with thick board. Once he ducked under it and the tiny dragon had glided over, she swung it and hit the thing dead on. With a sickening crunch, the mini dragon fell away in a heap a few feet away.

Meanwhile, the two dragons tore into each other, claws flashing, teeth bared, and tails bashing into their opponents. Bumblebee used everything he could to fight the other dragon back, his teeth, small horns on his head, the tiny blade-like spikes on his tail, his claws, and, when he could, his fire. Most of the time they were too close to send out bursts of flame, without injuring themselves in the process. But when they were far enough away the battle was illuminated with blue fire from 'Bee, red from Barricade.

It was in one of these instances when the yellow dragon got his lucky shot. A stream of blue fire sprouted from his mouth and hit Barricade, straight in the chest plates. Not a fatal shot by a long shot, one that could be recovered from very quickly, but enough of a hit that Barricade would be down for a few hours. And a few hours were all Bumblebee needed.

He approached the humans slowly, making sure his head was lowered, his stance none threatening.

Sam saw the dragon come slowly, obviously trying not to frighten them. Its gaze looked pleading, pleading him to trust it. And suddenly Sam did. There was something childlike in that look, that made it--no he, Sam couldn't think of him as an 'it' anymore--almost... Cute.

"What are you doing?" Mikeala hissed at him, "That thing just had a huge death match with the other one!"

"I think he wants us to trust him. I think he wants to protect us. He saved us from the police one that was attacking us..." 'Bee nodded his head enthusiastically at the boy. He understood! And Bumblebee had not had to say a word (not that he could but thats another topic). He lowered his back in invitation again, and the boy moved forward immediately. The girl, however, hung back, unsure. Sam noticed this.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back on your life, do want to say that you had the courage to get on the dragon?" He extended his hand, and she took it slowly. They climbed aboard and into the new chapter of their lives, together.

* * *

So, sorry. Next chapter I swear on my dog's life. Just... battle scenes, and weirdo coppers, and Sam/Mikeala fluff take up a lot of space... I think this is my longest chapter so far... If I added the Autobots I would have updated sometime tomorrow, thus breaking mah pattern. Ah don't want to ruin mah pattern yet. So R&R tell meh if and where ah screwed up, and again sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Not sure about how I feel about the beginning of this chapter. I didn't exactly know how to start it, and when that happens I feel like my writing goes down the toilet. Think it gets better after a few paragraphs...

* * *

Bumblebee accelerated down one of the roads leading up a hill. He wanted to let Sam and Mikeala see his team come in. The yellow dragon made fast progress on the slope, soon reaching the top. He sat on his haunches again and allowed the humans to get off. They scrambled down and looked at him in confusion. He simply turned his head to the North, where tall mountains reached for the sky. The mountains seemed impossibly tall, standing thousands of miles high. They were dangerous in their height, the tree line only reaching up half their slopes, the atmosphere at the top much too thin to sustain any kind of life; after countless tries to reach their peaks the government forbid any other attempts.

But despite being uninhabitable, there was shadowy movement around the tips of the mountain tops. Bumblebee stiffened when he heard the signal they were sending him. They were almost here...

Sam watched as the dragon suddenly extend its head and opened its mouth to release a keening sound that was just on the edge of his hearing. The dark shapes on the mountains started to move faster, and grow larger. Much larger...

They moved as one shadow, getting bigger, coming closer. The shapes lost altitude quickly, moving ever closer. 'Bee was practically quivering in anticipation.

"Do you know them...?" Mikeala asked the dragon, and he seemed to remember that the humans were there as well. He looked startled for a moment, then nodded enthusiastically. The dragon then returned his attention to the sky, Sam and Mikeala did as well. The shape had separated from one indistinct shape to four more distinct ones. Still too far up to see properly, the shapes glided over head and towards the city. There were muffled thwumps from the shapes various landing places. The dragon then lowered himself to the ground again and looked at them expectantly. Taking the hint they climbed aboard again and were off.

Bumblebee entered the alleyway that he had marked previously with a scent. It was secluded, far enough from the main parts of the city that they would not be disturbed, but close enough that they could get to Sam's house in a reasonable amount of time. 'Bee arrived first, but the others were not that far behind. His heart raced faster as their scents rolled over his sensitive nose; he had not smelt them in so long he had nearly forgotten what they smelled like.

Sam stood nervously in the center of the alley that the dragon had brought them to. The alley was large, open, and Sam felt exposed in it, like the not-police dragon was going to come back and attack them here. He jumped when he heard feet approaching, his imagination running away with him. But what arrived at the end of the alley was not black and white, but blue and red. And huge.

A giant hauler class dragon (the only dragons bigger than hauler classes are shuttle classes, meant to travel cross countries). Its head itself was five times larger than Sam, intelligent blue eyes giving him a once over. The metallic plate on its nose twitched when it sniffed him, then it pulled back slightly, shifting its wings into a more comfortable position.

"Are you Samuel James Whitwicky, great grand son of Archibald Whitwicky?" The dragon asked. The deep voice had a commanding edge to it, but was still kind, in an odd way.

"Uh, yeah..." Sam glanced away from the intense eyes to glance at the three nearly horizontal pointing horns jutting out from behind its eye ridge, "Who are you?"

The dragon hummed slightly in approval while glancing around at the assembled dragons. Sam hadn't even noticed when they arrived. The red and blue one was talking again, however, and he wanted to hear what he had to say, "I, am Optimus Prime. We are, as you call us, dragons. But I am sure that you have seen that we are not like the dragons you have... Domesticated." There was a growl of disgust from the black dragon behind the humans. He was silenced by a glare from Prime.

"This looks like a good place to kick it!" The smallest, sliver dragon preformed a flip midair and curled up on some scrap metal, blue eyes glinted deviously from its head, a smug smile on his lips.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz." Prime said fondly.

"What's cracking little bitches?" The dragon was barely taller than Sam when on all four legs.

"Where'd he learn to talk like that?" Asked Sam, giving 'Jazz' an odd look, "Hell, how'd _you_ learn English."

Prime looked amused, "The World Wide Web."

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." The black dragon thrust his head forward threateningly and bared his teeth.

"Feelin' lucky, punk?" a scarred eye narrowed, and Sam flinched away from the teeth that were bigger than his hand. The dragon was covered in spikes...

"Easy, Ironhide." Prime warned, again amusement in his voice.

"Heh. Ah just wanted to show mah teeth." A pink tongue licked at the teeth that were still visible, even though his mouth was closed.

Sam would swear later that Prime rolled his eyes.

"Our medic, Ratchet." His head indicated a glaring neon yellowish-green dragon standing to one side, with medical symbols tattooed to his hind legs. Ratchet bent down and sniffed the air.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wishes to mate with the female." The dragon stated triumphantly, like he had discovered some huge secret. This, however, only made the teenagers shift uncomfortably. Sam laughed nervously, while scratching the back of his head.

"And you already know your guardian, Bumblebee." 'Bee did some swift movements, trying to look cool for Sam.

"So, your my guardian?" Sam's voice sounded impressed. Success! He nodded affirmative, grinning as much as a dragon could grin.

"His vocal cords were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet stated, who had somehow managed to sneak over to Bumblebee, and before the youngling could run away, applied a salve to the now very noticeable scar on his neck. 'Bee coughed as the salve took affect, his throat burning.

"So, why are you here?" Mikeala asked, turning back to Prime, who she assumed to be the leader.

Prime settled on his stomach to be more at the human's level. "Centuries ago, during your kind's 'Middle Age' and even some time before it, your people started to hunt ours. The hunt was not unjustified; some of us had taken to eating human livestock and in certain areas your people were starving.

"However, it was a brutal assault. Many died, and in a matter if decades, our kind was nearing extinction. We decided to use our last resort: the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it has phenomenal power, power that we could use to save our species.

"So we used the Cube to create a Safehaven in the Mountains of the North. The Cube made habitable land where otherwise, nothing could live.

"We lived in peace for a time, but unrest grew. It was by the time the third set of rulers took over, myself and another, Megatron, that it things finally snapped." He paused and seemed to be dwelling on something painful. The others grew still, also lost in their thoughts.

"A group of us had grown to hate the humans that had forced into exile.' He continued softer, sadness in his glowing eyes. "They claimed that we, as the 'superior' race, should have the human bowing at our feet. That they had no right to hunt us... Those that believed that, followed Megatron, and adopted the name 'Decepticon'.

"There were others that believed that your race was young, and liable to make mistakes. They called themselves 'Autobots' and followed my lead. Thus the war began.

"It ravaged out cities, and eventually we were forced to take drastic measures to keep the Cube out of Megatron's hands. He wished to use it to take over the world. We launched the Cube into the atmosphere, so that it would land somewhere else on the planet, hopefully far away from Megatron.

"However, without the Cube, our Safehaven was rendered uninhabitable. We scattered across the world, searching. Megatron discovered its location first.

"He fell into a trap, however, and we do not know what happened to him since. Before he was captured, however, he put the co-ordinates on a tablet and hid it away. A tablet that fell into your great grandfather's hands, and now yours.

"Samuel James Whitwicky. You have the key to saving our race. And through ours, yours."

There was a few moments silence then Mikeala turned to the boy and said, "Sam, please tell me you still have that tablet."

* * *

Dun dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Bleargh, lots of conversation in this chapter. Iz don't like conversation. I keep going, "Would Optimus really say that?" Hope stuffs Prime said clears up some confusion. Sooooooo, review, tell me if you like, if you don't like, if you bored, heck, tell me if you like Ramen (I had that for lunch today).


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I dunno... I just reread the last chapter, and I'm not sure that I like it... Just seems awkward, like it goes too fast. Hmmm.... I had some writer's block issues wit dis chap. I likes this scene in da movie, I didn't want to screw it up. It's like the only major 'bot interaction in the entire film... SO that is the only excuse I have for this taking so long. Heh... Don't eat meh?

Anywho, as usual, tanks for da reviews, dey make meh happy. As does favoriting. And adding this to your Story Alerts...

Ok, now I'm just distracting yous from da story.

Disclaimer: Don't own, pwease don't sue.

* * *

Sam had quickly scrambled back on the yellow dragon, now known as Bumblebee. Bumblebee... Sam thought, And Ironhide, and Ratchet. Jazz... What's with these names?!

The others followed behind them, forming some weird convoy. Bumblebee seemed to know where to go, flowing along the streets easily. Sam glanced behind him to look at those dragons, all holding their wings at that awkward angle, hiding the fact the whole no drivers thing. Looking closer at the wings themselves, he noticed that all of them were too small for any flight outside of gliding. Grounders, he thought, they're all grounders.

In no time at all they reached Sam's house. "In the alley," Sam whispered to the dragon, and it nodded, foregoing the driveway it had originally aimed for. He slipped into the drk space, the rest following still.

"Okay, look you guys, you need to stay here. I'll be back in-in five minutes, just stay put!" He turned to Mikeala, "Keep them here! I'll be back soon," He glanced back at the dragons who were shifting around and a few (coughIronhidecough) glaring at the surrounding darkness suspiciously like it was going to jump out and bite them.

Sam ran back through his yard and up the back steps. He was about to throw open the screen door when his dad stepped into the frame and blocked his way.

"You're late did you know that?" Ron was trying to look stern and failing miserably, "Three minutes past curfew. I did your chores for you too. What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

Sam glanced behind him when he heard a noise, and saw Bumblebee sticking his neck from between the tall bushes at the end of the yard.

Sam whipped his head back towards his father and tried to bloke his dad's view of the area, "I'd have to say that your the best dad ever. You know why don't I just finish those chores right now!"

"That's okay. I've already finished all of them. Well, it's only three minutes, so I'm going to let you of easy, Sam, don't let it happen again." He turned and walked back into the living room were Sam heard the news playing and some clinking of glasses. Sam whirled arounded and faced the five dragons now standing in his backyard.

"What are you doing here? I told you to wait for five minutes! I told you to keep them there!" He hissed at the Autobots and Mikeala. She just shrugged helplessly at him. Before Sam could go further into his rant, he was interrupted by a small yipping blur now streaking away from his house. It approached the dragons without fear, sniffed a black foot, lifted his leg and-

"Argh!" Sam spun to see Ironhide shaking his hind foot and glaring at a certain tan Chihuahua, mouth smoking, "You appear to have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide growled. Sam leaped forward to protect the tiny dog.

"No, no that's a Chihuahua, we humans love Chihuahuas." The teenager shouted picking up the small, still yipping dog.

"It peed on my foot." Ironhide glared accusingly at the 'rodent'.

"Did he? Bad, Mojo, bad," scolded Sam, "See now he won't do it again."

"Ironhide, stand down." Prime commanded, and Ironhide finally relented, muttering something about it smelling.

"Look, I'll find you the tablet, you just have to give me some time. So if you could just go, wait here, then I can give it to you, okay, just give me some time."

"Fine, just hurry," Prime implored.

"Thanks." Sam whispered to him and preceded to run upstairs and rip his room apart.

He shifted through magazines and papers. He upturned boxes, searched under tables, threw nicknacks aside. He was interrupted, however, after perhaps a minute of rummaging by a sound coming from his bathroom window. He ran inside and saw Mikeala climb inside, off of someone's nose. "They really want that tablet," She said to his confused look.

"Okay," He said scrambling back into the room, "Why don't you search that wall, and I'll look over here." He stopped her from opening the first box however, remembering suddenly what was inside.

After a few more interruptions from the dragons, one of which involved the power going out and some problems with his parents (who asked very awkward questions), Sam remembered where his backpack was and ran downstairs to get it from the kitchen.

That's when a knock came from the door.

* * *

...I lost steam, sorry.

And Sector Seven arrives! Woooooh, next chapter I get to write jerky Simmons stuffs! Uh, so do da usual, review, fave, and that stuffs. Tell meh if I screwed up way too much, tell meh if I did I good job, and, uh, tell meh if you would like to see da pics I drew?... Just need to find away to scan them...


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Ugh, I'm feeling under the weather. My nose refuses to stop running *pauses to grab /another/ tissue*. Bleh. Anyhow, I've got a schedule for updates this week: Wednesday I'm most likely not going to update (I've got plans) same with Saturday. Friday is up in the air, might update, might not. So... on with the Simmons!

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm flattered you think that I own this. Really, I don't. I just mess around with the characters.

* * *

Ron was the one to answer the door, grumbling something about the late hour.

"Hello?" He said in a mildly irritated tone of voice.

"Ronald Witicky?"

"It's Whit_wicky_." He replied, even more irritated.

"Right." Said the man, in a not caring tone. He then held up a badge that had an strange sigil, the likes of which Ron could not recognize. "Sir, I am Agent Simmons, and we are with Sector Seven. We would like to come in." He gave a vague head nod towards the men flanking him.

"Never heard of it."

"And you never will." The man then shouldered past Mr. Whitwicky. He glanced around the room, spotted Sam, and began to beam in an unsettling manner. It had a... predatory edge to it, like a lion stalking its prey. "You must be Sam."

Sam looked alarmed that the man knew his name, but his attention was grabbed by his mother who was looking out into her precious garden. "Ron, Ron! There's people in the garden." She gasped suddenly. "They're ripping up my flowers! Oooh, they are going to get it..." Her voice had turned dangerous. Sam knew what was coming next. Miles had nicknamed it 'the Baseball Bat of Doom.' He had a good reason to name it that too.

"You get those men out of my flowers this instant." Agent Simmons did not seem impressed. A man came in and reported 'high levels'. Now he turned to the small group of people now crowded at the bottom of the stairs. Judy stood at the front holding the Baseball Bat of Doom, Ron behind her, just as determined looking. Sam and Mikeala in the back, very frightened. He took out a scanner and ran it over the parents first, then the boy. Immediately the scanner started to beep. Very quickly.

"Ho ho! We got a live one here! Tag 'em and bag 'em." He snapped his fingers at some of the thug-like men who stood at the door, and they sprang into action, quickly cuffing the small family (and their visiter). One even grabbed Mojo.

Judy started screeching obscenities at the men, for touching her dog and her family. Ron (surprisingly) shouted right along with her. They were taken to a separate black government issue dragon then the teens.

Once on top and moving, Simmons turned around and his seat and started to goad the teenagers. He first acted kind and asked the children if they knew anything about 'intelligent dragons'. After some awkward denials, and it was obvious that Simmons didn't believe them, they shut up. He then changed tactics, threatening them and in doing that, revealing Mikeala's criminal record to Sam. To say he wasn't surprised by that would be an understatement. However, before Simmons could ruin their relationship further, something very large and very blue stepped in front of the dragon they were on.

Then standing above, was a very ticked off Optimus Prime.

"Taking the children was a bad idea..."

* * *

So, sorry, no 'Bee peeing on Simmons tonight. I wanted to, but alas, my nose demands my attention.

Hmmm... I wonder if someone has ever written Simmons' point of view in the movie... I mean, sure he's an a**, but that doesn't mean he has a point of view...

So, what do you think? If you find it lacking, tell me. If you love it, tell me. If you want to throw rocks at me, I first ask you why, and to please refrain from carrying that thought out. (Sorry, my mind is coming up with random stuffs right now. I'm blaming the meds ah took to get my nose to stop bugging me.)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sooooo, now we got more Simmons evilness. And an angry O.P. And a pissed off 'Bee.

(And thanks for the reviews! Dey make meh sooo happy! Ah could cry!)

Disclaimer: Don't own, pwease don't sue.

* * *

Simmons and the crone that had been driving simply stare at the very angry, very large dragon standing in front of their now unconscious one.

"Gentlemen, meet a friend of mine, Optimus Prime..." Sam introduced smugly.

Optimus just glared. "Get off the dragon." His voice dripped with menace. When Simmons started to protest, he seemed to get frustrated. "Now!" He added to the exclamation by jabbing his head forward.

"Ok, ok." Simmons said, climbing off his subordinate following. The teens follow as well and Mikeala takes off the handcuffs - which she's picked.

"Oh, is that something else you learned in prison?" He hissed at her while she took off his, and her answer just as heated.

"Listen, my dad liked to do maintenance on dragons. Its just sometimes the dragons weren't ours. And sometimes he took me along, too."

The Autobots, meanwhile, had relieved the agents of their weapons. Simmons wasn't taking that too well. When Optimus and Sam tried to interrogate him, he simply sneered and said that he could not communicate with them, outside of telling them he couldn't communicate with them. Swell. He also decided that threatening Sam was a good idea, while surrounded by sentient dragons.

To say Bumblebee was mad at Simmons for taunting and threatening his charge was an understatement. So, since he could not reprimand him verbally, he decided an alternative solution.

He turned slightly, lifted his leg, and peed. Right on the annoying man.

The look on Simmons face was priceless.

Optimus decided after a few seconds that the man was humiliated enough, "Bumblebee, stop peeing on the man." He reluctantly complied and shrugged at the stern look he got from Ratchet. Spoilsport. Jazz and Ironhide were much more impressed, and told him so with subtle bumps of their bodies.

"Ok, line up." Sam ordered, while taking out the agents' cuffs and cuffing them together. Last in line was Simmons, who was now almost as ticked off as Optimus was earlier, still dripping.

"Both of you are going away for a long, long time, once I get out of this."

Mikeala look less than impressed, "Take 'em off."

"What?" Simmons lost the ticked off attitude.

"Take 'em off." She repeated, gesturing at his clothes.

"What for?" He looked alarmed.

She took a stabilizing breath, "For threatening my dad."

Simmons glanced around at the still threatening looking dragon's surrounding him, then started to strip. While still uttering threats. Some people never learn. Mikeala then cuffed him to a pole and walked back over the the dragons and Sam. They turned to leave. Little did they know that one of the cronies (surprisingly the man who looked like he was gonna piss himself the entire time) had had his cellphone record the entire thing, and reinforcements were on their way.

Ratchet was the one who spotted them first. He informed the others, and Ironhide let out a signal similar to the one Bumblebee used at the used dragon lot. The reinforcement's dragons abruptly keeled over. Optimus ordered the others away, sending them in the opposite direction (hoping for a distraction) while taking the children himself, going for a bridge.

It didn't work though, as the air support simply split, one following the others, one pursuing Optimus. He lost them briefly, and tried to hide underneath it, but the Copter class followed. Lying flush with the under side, Optimus prayed to Primus that the pilot did not look up. Maybe he should have prayed more for the teens grip on his slippery hide.

Mikeala slipped first, Sam following her after he tried to grab her hand. Optimus tried to catch them with his hind feet, but he was just the tiniest bit too slow. They slid right in between his claws.

Optimus did not see the yellow blur that was heading right for the bridge though. Bumblebee arrive just in time to slide under neath the children. On his back. His wings and legs curled protectively around them, preventing them from falling further.

However, his rescue was noisy and attracted the attention of the agents. They were surrounded faster than anyone thought possible, two Copter classes circling above. A cable shot from one, heading straight for Sam. To protect his charge, Bumblebee launched himself in front of the projectile. He hissed as it wrapped tightly around his foreleg. Another sprang from the second Copter class, and grabbed his other foreleg. The lines suddenly grew taunt, destroying his balance. He fell face first onto the ground, painfully grinding his nose into the ground. He was aware of Sam shouting at someone. Then little sharp pains erupting all over his body.

Sam continued to shout at the men, even after he was restrained. They still shot tranquilizers at the yellow dragon. Even when the dragon started to whimper piteously, loosing conscious rapidly. Sam ripped free of the men holding him and tried to stop the men shooting Bumblebee.

Bumblebee heard a struggle, and tried desperately to open his eyes. Once open, they locked on Sam fighting an armed man, trying to stop him from shooting the dragon more. The effort was futile as 'Bee lost his battle with the darkness surrounding him, and fell into it's waiting arms.

* * *

I'm gonna stop it there. Poor 'Bee. I got so sad when I watched this in the movie, I nearly cried. When I wrote this, I got almost as sad. I keep going 'Poor 'Bee! You need a hug!' Then giving 'Bee a mental hug. 'Cause that comforts meh.

Next chap: We go back to Maggie, meet Glen, and see some more of Keller. 'Bots turned drags will be back chap after that.

Look! There! A button! What does it say? 'Review this Story/Chapter'? Clicky da button. It not only makes meh happy, it encourages meh to write faster. So, go on, clicky.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Uh, soooo, yeah, new chapter.... Shoo, go read it... (gonna be short 'cause ah don't like this part of the movie that much, I'm too worried about 'Bee. Ah'm not even gonna do the 'interrogation' scene, 'cause it really adds nothing to the story)

Disclaimer: Don't own. Pwease don't sue.

* * *

Maggie had tried. She really had. But her superiors just didn't believe her when she said that the virus that had caused a global communications blackout was not human, that the signal that had hacked their network in a matter of seconds was not human. So she turned to the only option she had left. Glen.

Maggie copied the frequency onto one of the memory cards she always had in her purse and snuck out of the Pentagon with it safly tucked in her pocket.

Taking a taxi dragon, Maggie got to Glen's house an hour after night fall. She knocked, and, sure enough, Glen answered.

"Maggie, girl, what are you doing here? If mah Grandmama finds out your here-" He was inturrupted by said grandmother.

"Glen, who's at the door?!"

"It's a friend, Grandmama!" He shouted back.

"Glen, I need your help." Maggie put on her best puppy dog look, which she knew Glen couldn't resist.

"Doh, fine, come in." He turned around and started walking back towards his room, mumbling something about 'disturbing the place of zen and peace' before his grandmother shouted back something about finding a lady friend and finally moving out. His response was: "Drink your prune juice, Grandma!"

They reached Glen's room after some dodging around furniture in the cluttered home. Inside, Glen's cousin was playing Dance Dance Revolution.

Glen ran over, suddenly excited, "Dude, what level are you on?"

"Siiiix!" His cousin replied still dancing along with the music. After watching the boys be silly for a moment, Maggie slid over to where Glen now sat at his computer and whispered in his ear.

"In this chip there is highly classified data." She said, holding the chip up for Glen to see.

"Like, how classified?" Glen asked, his attention now solely on the chip.

"Like I could go to jail for the rest of my life if the authorities found out I showed you this classified." She answered smoothly.

"Ooooh, that's classified." Glen was quick to shoo his cousin out of the room.

While Maggie and Glen were having fun with illegal stuff, Secretary Keller was having trouble back at the Pentagon. People were panicking because of the communications blackout, and he was having trouble keeping everyone calm. Then this Benachek man shows up with all the answers, all which have been kept from him because 'Sector Seven' did not see fit for him to know them. Well, isn't that just dandy.

Benachek told Keller all about the sentient dragons that had destroyed the Beagle 1 rover, which had been sent over the Northern Mountains, to see what secrets they held. It had been a failed mission, the public lead to assume that it never even transmitted anything. In reality it did, for a few seconds. just enough to see a huge dragon looking down on the rover like it was a disgusting insect, before the rover got smashed by a large foot.

Keller took some time to process this information. Sentient dragons, something right out of a fantasy novel. Just as he was wrapping his head around it, he realized that that Madsen girl might have not been so crazy after all. He was going to need her.

Maggie and Glen were just getting to translating some of the files that were encrypted in the frequency, when a FBI assault squad burst into his home, and arrested every one in sight. Yup, the place of 'zen and peace' was completely shattered now.

* * *

Ok, so last chap, just re-read it, not my best writing. I'm thinking that once I'm done with the story I'm gonna do a huge editing thing to add detail, and fix up my crappy writing, and all that jazz. God, I really need to read this thing before I post it. Ah, well. Tell meh how yous likes this chap, and all those before it. I don't bite, people (I have Ironhide for that) and even anonymous reviews are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: :P Iz gots an avatar now! My account is now complete. World domination is next! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *stops maniacal laughter and assumes a calmer appearance* Anywho, looks a new chap, full of Sam/Optimus angst! Whoo! Feed mah children, on my crappy writing that I really need to fix.

Slight warning: If you squint really really hard, at just the right moment, you might see some OP/Ratchet. I like this pairing, but you can see it as a friendship thing. It will not go further than that, as I can't write slash for all the money in the world. Carry on.

Disclaimer: Really. Is this really necessary? For the *twelfth* time, I DO NOT OWN! pwease don't sue...

* * *

Sam stared out into the distance solemnly, trying not to remember the last hour, but only succeeding in replaying it more in his mind. Sector Seven bursting into his home. Taking his parents (and dog). Optimus stopping the dragon they were forced on. Optimus running away with them from the reinforcements. The bridge. Slipping. Falling fast towards the certain death of cold pavement. And Bumblebee.

Bumblebee saved them from becoming splats on said pavement.

Only to be surrounded by cold hearted men. Men who took no heed to his or his guardian's cries. Who shot at the small bright yellow dragon with tranquilizers, forcing him to sleep. Sam couldn't stop playing that image over and over in his head, the bright intelligent eyes closing in submission to the drugs, falling into darkness. The eyes of the dragon who had saved his life at least twice now.

Where was the little dragon now? In a cage somewhere? Strapped down to a table forced to endure tests? What was happening to his guardian? What was happening to him?-

"Sam." A shake on his shoulder, "Sam!" He jerked slightly and saw Mikeala for the first time. She looked flustered, like she had been trying to get his attention for a while. "Sam, you have to stop dwelling on it." She paused for a moment making sure she still had his attention before continuing, "He wouldn't want you to."

"Where were the others? Why didn't they help?!" Sam asked her, exasperated.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know..." They sat huddled together on the floor of the small grey room that they had been taken to, both deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

Not too too far away, with the sun slowly rising in the distance, a lone blue and red dragon sat on a ledge and broods. He watched the star come up, like so many times before, but this time it seems like the star is cold and has no warmth to give the new day. He thought back to just a scant few hours ago, when he watched the youngest member of his team brutally attacked and taken from right under his nose. The magnificent beast bowed his like it was weighted down so much, he couldn't hold it up any longer.

Optimus ran back through the orders he gave his team as they watched the horrible scene. To not interfere. To do so would endanger the humans. To do so would go against everything that they stand for. Yet he still felt like he had done something horribly wrong, like the small brave Autobot was now suffering because of his choices.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not here the crunch on rock against claws behind him, nor the presence that settled besides him. He did however, hear the words that were spoken.

"It's not your fault, Optimus. There was nothing that any of us could do," The words were softly spoken, the cultured voice making the cybertronian sound even more fluid than normal as it fell on his ears. Somehow, though he had been repeating the same thing to himself, over and over, hearing his companion say it made him actually believe it.

A moments pause, "Thank you, Ratchet. I... I needed that." Optimus answered looking at the medic. They made eye contact, and both smiled slightly. "Well, we must not dwell upon the past too much now. Not with the potential end of the war so close." He stood and _jumped_ back up to the cliff to the top, where the others were waiting. After a minute, Ratchet appeared as well, being not large enough to simply jump, and had had to resort to climbing.

Once all of his remaining Autobots were assembled, Prime took out the tablet that Sam had dropped in his fall. He looked upon it for a moment, melancholy once more, before Ironhide rudely woke him from his thoughts.

"So, where is it!" His excitement bleeding into his normally stoic voice.

Optimus sighed and replied, "The Cube is... The Cube is exactly 56.342 miles west from this location." (I totally just made up that number. Correct me if you know the right one.)

"What about Bumblebee?" Jazz said as he glided down from his perch on a ledge nearby, "What about Bumblebee? What can't just leave him to die! And become some human experiment!"

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want."

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race."

Ratchet gave Ironhide a deadpan 'Could you be be any thicker?' look.

"Were we so different? They are a young species. They have much to learn... but I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings... You all know there is only one way to end this war: We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with my internal furnace."

The others looked shocked. Ratchet stepped forward, trying to be the voice of reason, "That's suicide! The Cube is raw power—it could destroy you both."

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to our planet... We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, move out!"

Jazz still tried to be upbeat, despite the grim ending to the meeting, and exclaimed, "We movin'."

* * *

Ah, angst, I love you so. Hope yous liked reading the serving of angst as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Quotes from 'Bots are from Transformers Wiki, 'cause I couldn't remember what they said exactly. Transformers Wiki, you save mah life. Some things changed to make sense with da story. Ahhhh, next chap, Megsy arrives (in the story) and 'Bee get tortured. Whoo! Sees yous thens.

Wait! Don't go yet! Look at the button! I thrive on those reviews. Give meh mah nourishment! Thank you...


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Wow. Your still reading this. 9aza, I can understand why your here, you review all the time, but YOU?! You never talk to meh at all! *breaks down and sobs* Am I really that scary? *sobs into pillow* Go read my story then, that you obviously don't like enough to tell meh how I'm doing... *sniffle*

Disclaimer:... I would not be so depressed if I own Transformers. *sniff*

* * *

(I blame my current mood on the content of this chap. *wails* Poor 'Bee!)

When Bumblebees consciousness finally decided to resurface, all it registered was cold. Lots of cold. That and he couldn't move.

He tried to flex his small wings (they were stiff and cold) only to find that they couldn't move them.

Well then. Trying to do this with his eyes closed was doing him wonders.

He ket out a keening groan when the blue orbs were uncovered. He was strapped down to some sort of wheeled board that was being taken down some road in some cannon. The reason he couldn't move: the thick metal straps covered his entire body. His mind still groggy from the drugs, he shifted again, which brought attention to himself.

One man (a Sector Seven agent, by the looks of his clothes) jumped up onto the slab and checked the straps. Once it was clear 'Bee wasn't going anywhere, he signaled another human, this time in a lab coat, over. This human took out a long needle and (none too gently) stabbed it into 'Bee's neck. Once its contents were emptied into the dragon's bloodstream, the humans jumped off the board and it continued on its way down the cannon.

'Bee barely registered the new drugs in his systems, his sluggish mind was too preoccupied with wondering about Sam, then wondering how it got so bright. He barely recognized when he was taken inside a huge concrete structure or the sound of running water, he was too busy with his thoughts of failure.

* * *

Sam and Mikeala sat opposite a large black man, and a pretty blond woman. Odd looks were exchanged, and there was an awkward silence.

Sam reflected on the last half hour briefly. Some men who had identified themselves as FBI had suddenly entered the room that they had been sitting in for hours, and told-no ordered- the teenagers to come with them. They had been brought to a Copter Class, loaded on, and carried away from the facility.

One stop later, they had company, two completely (seemingly) random young adults.

Sam's mood had lightened considerably, and he managed to smile at the new arrivals.

"So, what they got you for?" The man asked.

"I bought a dragon. Turns out it was sentient." At the odds looks he got he added, "Who knew?"

The Copter class landed on a small pad just up the road from the Hoover Dam. In the dirt parking lot nearby, three government issue dragons sat waiting for them. They all climbed on, by didn't leave immediately. Instead they waited for another 'Copter class to arrive, bringing with it a small group of army men. After exchanging cold calculating stares, the men took the last dragon, and finally they were on their way.

The dragons quickly made their way to the center of the dam, and allowed the humans to disembark. Sam and Mikeala ran over to the edge and gazed amazed over the edge. It was so far down, the little steps at the very bottom looked only big enough to be used by ants.

All of the humans were unaware of the tiny dragon who had hitched a ride on the under belly of one of the dragons.

Sam's eyes narrowed when some men with very a Sector Seven feel about them beaconed them over to one of the walk ways to the turbines built into the lake. That feeling was confirmed when Simmons stepped in front of Sam's path.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. If, uh, there's anything I could do for you..."

"Yeah, sure, wrong foot. Let's see... I want my parents, my dog, and my dragon back. Oh, and her juvi record, too. That should be gone, completely erased." Simmons gave the teen a shocked and outraged look. Ha, score one, Sam thought, Operation Revenge for 'Bee is now a go.

* * *

Bumblebee vaguely saw the room he was now in. He was surrounded by odd looking equipment. And humans in lab coats. They were talking constantly, and taking notes, but he was too far gone to hear what was said. One came over and shone a light in his eye. He blinked hazily at the bright light in his eye and keened in pain when the scientist held it open. He heard the conversation this time, the pain making him think clearer, through the drugs in his systems.

"You think this one is intelligent, as well?" Asked the scientist that was taking notes next to the one holding his eye open.

"Supposedly. It hasn't talked at all, though, which begs the question..." The scientist holding the eye finally let it go, allowing 'Bee to blink. "We're gonna run tests on it anyway, just to be sure."

No... 'Bee thought, Not an 'it'... He tried to tell them that, but his damaged vocal cords prevented any noise from escaping, out side a desperate warble. The scientists, if they heard it, dismissed it as nothing. 'Bee lost the ability to think straight and continue to try and communicate, after yet another round of drugs. These people were taking no chances.

He thought they might be hooking more machines to him, this time his head, but he couldn't be sure. The next thing he was truly aware of was pain. Pain between his eyes. So, much pain...

* * *

Ok, I like torturing 'Bee waaaay too much. Hsss, yeah... It's official, I'm sadistic. No, Megs either, sorry, my need to be sadistic took over. Next chap! I promise!

I'm also sorry this took a little longer than I thought. I constantly get distracted while researching the order of events on Transformers Wiki (this time it was mainly the 'Mustache Man' page, the page on the decepticon's hologram in the movie. i'm so easily distracted.)... (read the trivia on that page its HILARIOUS! *snicker*)

I've been to the Hoover Dam. Thing's HUGE! And yes, there's actually is a helicopter pad just up the road from it (on the Nevada side). You can take an air tour of the Dam there. In a tiny 'copter no less.

So, are you gonna get rid of my depressed mood by reviewing? And telling meh if I can really write? Pwease? *gives best puppy dog look* If you do, I'll quell my sadistic tendencies.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Ok, please explain this to me. I was just checking the hits/visitors of this story, like I do every day before I write, and last chapter, Chapter 13, got 31 visitors. Now, this wouldn't bug me normally, except Chapter 12 only has 24 visitors... How does that work?

On a similar note, this story now has reached over 2,000 hits and over 1,000 visitors. Yay! That means marginal success at story writing, and I'm giving out hugs to all who have made it this far. XD

(Sorry it took dis long. WoW has sucked meh in, yet again... Soooooo addicting...)

So, without further ado, we should continue on wit da story. We're gettin' to the home stretch, peeps. Fasten your seat belts, we in fors a bumpy ride.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own. Never thought I did.

* * *

Sam and Mikeala followed near the back of the group, letting the military men take the front right behind Simmons, and the hackers after them. The man leading them, however, was one that they had never met, and beside him walked an important looking man in a suit. Sam reckoned that it was the suit that really made him look important, but the white hair, wrinkles and good posture helped.

They passed the huge turbines that used the water behind the dam to power half the western seaboard. They passed the workers in hard hats, several impressive rooms full of flashing buttons, and finally entered a secret looking tunnel, where the man in the front flashed a badge and gestured for them to follow.

The man in front (who after entering the tunnel, introduced himself as Benachek) started to tell the history of Sector Seven.

He spoke of seven men finding a mountain cave that was mysteriously filled with ice, the same cave that Sam's great-great-grandfather had first discovered while exploring the Northern Mountains. Deep within the cavern, they found a gargantuan silver dragon, trapped in an advanced form of cryo-stasis. Basically, alive, but not the least bit conscious, and frozen very solid.

He then spoke of a them finding around the same time, a cube, covered in strange markings. After studying the cube closely, they found similarities between markings on the strange dragon, and on the stranger relic.

They built the Hoover Dam to hid the cube, and the dragon. Simmons sarcastically added that nothing could hide a strange antique and a weirdo dragon like a few thousand tons of concrete.

Sam took this all in silently. Something about this didn't smell right...

That bad smell just got worse when they entered 'SD-1's chamber.

A dragon (it had to be shuttle class, it was bigger than Optimus) was at the center standing stone still. Humans were walking around it, taking notes. The air was frigid, but that wasn't the reason that Sam felt his heart turn cold.

The dragon was a deep menacing silver (who knew silver could be menacing?). Spikes surrounded its face, and though its eyes were closed, Sam was sure that they were red. Huge wings were opened slightly by its sides, like the dragon was just trying to close them when he had, well, frozen.

"SD-1, or 'Sentient Dragon One' is one of the most intelligent dragons we have ever come across. Studying it, we have discovered so much about what makes dragons loyal to us, and what we can do to better train them, better breed them, ex cetera."

"Yup, good old SD-1 here is responsible for--"

"Megatron." Sam cut across Simmons tirade before he could really get going.

"Excuse me?" Simmons asked, clearly annoyed.

"His name is Megatron." Sam replied.

Simmons was about to tell Sam off, when he was cut off yet again, this time by the important looking man.

"No, no, he looks like he knows what he's talking about, let him speak!" Ok, not how Sam imagined the important man would talk, but he'll roll with that.

"Megatron, is like these sentient dragons' bad guy, basically the harbinger of death. He wants the Cube, which is this great important relic for them, that allowed them to survive and build cities in the Northern Mountains. With the Cube, he pretty much wants to rule the world, and destroy/enslave the entire human race."

He turned to his audience and found that the military men looked awestruck (as did Important Man), Mikeala giving him a small thumbs up, and Simmons and Benachek shared a knowing look.

Sam caught it, "You guys know where it is, don't you?" At the furious looks from the agents, he smirked. Oh, today was getting better and better...

* * *

Next chap, Return of Da 'Bee, Megs wakes up, and the other AutoDrags rejoin the party. Might take awhile, loooooong chap... Thats why you get this short chap to tide you over.

What might speed it up is this button, underneath these words. Press it write good stuff, and wala! I write faster.

(tell meh what yous thinks of da Megs cryo-stasis thing, I be not too sure I likes the idea)


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Sooo, decided to work wit meh, and nows Iz gots da links to the dA pages that have my drawings of the dragonified Autobots. The poses are lame, but I was just going for the details. So head to my profile and the links are there.

Yeah... So.... Uh, sorry this took so long. I know I said it might be a while, but I procrastinated, and then my mom got me a giant bag of M&M's, and chocolate tends to make me draw more, not write. Soooo, yeah...

Disclaimer: Me don't own. Pwease don't sue.

* * *

Benachek led the group through a few more passages, past a few more security checks, and finally they reached an even larger room than 'SD-1's. Taking up most of the space, however, was a huge cube.

It was several stories tall, and covered in large strange runes. Part of it was buried in the rock of one wall, setting the cube at an odd angle.

The group gaped at the sight of it. Mikeala felt like she was going to fall over from trying to see the top. Sam's mind just kept repeating 'Big, big, big, big...' Some of the military men's mouths were hanging open. Secretary Keller just stuttered in amazement.

None of them were quite as excited as a certain tiny silver dragon.

Frenzy had followed the stupid humans into their 'top security' areas with ease, slipping past all the guards and security cameras. Soon he followed the girl with the strong arm (Mikeala) and the annoying boy (Sam) as they were lead to first Megatron, then the Cube. Two birds with one stone.

The mini hacker dragon slipped outside via the ventalation shafts and sent the signal to Starscream, who was waiting nearby. He then slipped back in, and decided to reek some havoc...

* * *

The human 'tour' group jumped as alarms began to sound all around them.

"That's the proximity alarm. Hostile SD, heading this way!" Benachek yelled, "C'mon, we got to arm ourselves." He lead them now at a run, moving for the armory. Once inside, the soldiers scrambled among the agents, gearing up. Simmons was as well, but Sam put a hand on the gun he was loading and forced it down.

"I need my dragon! He can help!" Sam shouted over the mayhem.

"Sorry, kid, no can do about the dragon." Simmons returned to loading the weapon. Sam started to protest, but the apparent leader of the soldiers drew the gun he had just finished loading to the agents chest. This lead another agent to raise his gun to Lennox, causing Epps to level his gun on that agent, and so on and so forth, until every armed person in the room was aiming a weapon at someone else.

"I think you should give the kid his dragon." Lennox ordered, not even taking his eyes off Simmons.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Demanded Simmons, "Release me!"

"Sorry, me and my men don't take orders from people who don't exist." Lennox growled back. After a few seconds, the captain started to count. "Three... Two..--"

"Ok! We'll take you to the dragon!" Simmons yelled in panic. Finally, Lennox lowered his gun, as did the rest of his unit.

"By all means, lead the way." He told them sarcastically. Now that the stand off was over, the non-military personnel (mainly Glen) relaxed from their tense positions and followed the agent to the much talked about yellow dragon.

* * *

Frenzy was having a field day in the ventilation system. He quickly returned to Megatron's chamber, and just a fast found the control room for it. He then gleefully jumped under a panel and ripped out important looking wires. Shouting from the stupid humans told him that he had accomplished what he had wanted to do.

Megatron was thawing...

* * *

Sam quickened his pace when he heard the now familiar keening. The keening of Bumblebee in pain...

He burst in after Simmons swiped his keycard on the lock on the door. There on a table lay Bumblebee, with multiple straps covering his limbs, and down his tail.

"Stop, stop!" Sam shouted, pushing past scientists to get to the dragon. Simmons was shouting orders behind him, as were the soldiers but all Sam cared about was get 'Bee off that infernal table.

Suddenly the straps retracted and 'Bee shot up on to unsteady legs. His head whipped around, and noticing Sam, put himself into a defensive position slightly in front of the boy. From his jaws great plumes of smoke escaped, showing all present that he was not afraid to use his flame on them all, if that allowed him and his human to escape.

What the dragon did not expect was his charge to leap in front of him and raise his hands in a calming matter.

"'Bee, 'Bee, its okay, their not going to hurt you again, I promise. Look, Decepticons are coming for the Cube, we know where it is. You want the Cube right, so just come with us..." When the dragon relaxed, Sam did too, and motioned Simmons to lead them back to the relic.

* * *

Megatron would have smiled, if he could have, as he finally felt his limbs feeling less cold, less stiff. Soon, soon, he would be free to destroy the puny humans with the Cube... Soon...

* * *

The group ran full speed after Simmons, the dragon following behind at a decent clip. They all burst through the doors, Bumblebee jumping over the humans to avoid colliding with them, and then glided over to a platform just below the Cube.

For a few moments 'Bee just stood looking at the relic. Then he raised his snout to the point nearest to him and closed his eyes. When his nose brushed against the metal of the Cube the runes suddenly glowed blue.

"Oh, oh, he's doin' somethin'! He's doin' somethin'!" Epps cried excitedly, pointing. Lennox was too amazed at the spectacle to reprimand him for pointing out the obvious.

They all watched in awe as the Cube shifted in on its self, condensing itself until it was no wider than a yard. After it finished transforming, it slowly sank itself into one of Bumblebee's raised forepaws. Holding the ancient relic in his bunt fingers the dragon turned expectantly towards the humans.

"Wow..." Someone whispered.

* * *

The humans rushed around the giant silver dragon standing in the center of the room, trying to keep the beast in cryo-stasis. The effort was futile, and soon the dragon moved slightly, cracking its icy shell. That broke off quickly and the Lord High Protecter, Megatron, was free once more. He roared in triumph, and shot out of his underground prison.

* * *

The humans split up after the reformatting of the Cube. The hackers, Secretary Keller, and Agent Simmons went to call for air support on a telegram machine, somewhere in the Dam. The soldiers, Sam, Mikeala, and Bumblebee all moved towards Mission City, where they hoped to hide the Cube in the masses.

The teens took Bumblebee, while the soldiers took some of the government dragons that they had taken to get to the Dam. They had been traveling for five minutes, Sam constantly glancing behind him, where Bumblebee had stuck the Cube into his folded up wing, when they spotted some other dragons heading in the other direction, towards the Dam.

Sam immediately recognized the reassuring blue and reds of Optimus Prime, and some tension in him released when the other Autobots fell in formation behind the yellow dragon. Maybe this would be a fairer fight after all...

* * *

Megatron swooped in a graceful swirl above the Hoover Dam before landing on one of its buildings built into the canyon on either side of it. His wicked claws easily ripped through the structures supporting beams and roof, but he did not care about the thing he was destroying, or the lives inside it he was killing. No, his attention was focused on the lithe almost tan form moving steadily towards him.

Starscream landed in a similar manner on one of the Dam's turbines, in the process demolishing the connecting bridge between it and the Dam and its power lines.

"Where is the Cube, Starscream?" Megatron asked his second in command. His voice was just as menacing as his looks.

"The humans took it Mighty Megatron..." Starscream replied, ducking his head in what he hoped looked like an submissive gesture.

The larger beast growled, low and threatening, promising future punishment, "You fail me again, Starscream..." He then shot up into the skies, in pursuit of the one thing that would bring all his plans to fruition.

* * *

*coughcough* I just choked on an M&M. Damn, now their exacting revenge for their fallen comrades... *cough*

I didn't add the evil cell phone bit 'cause I couldn't figure out how to add it to the plot I got going. You got any ideas for that, send me a message. If I don't get any ideas then the X-Bot, Mountain Dew, and Steering Wheel 'Bot will not appear in the Battle of Mission City.

Next chap: The climax! Battle of Mission City, which I might have as one huge chap, or multiple little ones, showing the little faucets of the fight. I'm thinking one huge chap.

Tells me what you think! It lets me know if I'm doing a crappy job with this, or an ok one! I like to know, surprisingly!

... And now time for homework... Joy...


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Whew, second to last chap, and a long one to boot... Gah... Long chap is long... Took forever to write... I shouldn't distract you from the story anymore, you've got the Battle of Mission City to read! Go shoo, action awaits!

Quick warning: There's some gore, 'cause it's not giant robots fighting each other, its dragons. Be prepared, Bonecrusher's and Jazz's deaths get ugly.

Disclaimer: I've now said it now fifteen times: I do not own Transformers. I've never thought I have. Please, do not sue me.

(I also want to say that once again, Transformers Wiki 'Telatraan 1' has totally saved my life yet again. The Mission City page is the one that I used the most for this chap. I didn't even know Jazz fought anyone but Megs in the entire battle before reading that...)

* * *

Starscream growled under his breath after watching his leader fly off. Wonderful, just wonderful, Megatron was back. The way that dragon refused to die, the Decepticons would never be his to command.

Speaking of Decepticons...

Decepticons, report, he ordered. Bonecrusher, Barricade, Brawl, Blackout, they all reported back, en route, trailing behind the Autobots. Starscream smiled as he took to the air. This promised to be a fun battle...

* * *

They were nearing the city now, and traffic was starting to pick up. That didn't stop Optimus from noticing three dragons following them, dragons with a suspicious lack of drivers.

His eyes narrowed. Decepticons...

The Prime's suspicions were confirmed when the largest of the group broke away from his comrades and proceeded to move forward, his wings splayed out in a threatening manner, at the same time showing off his empty back to the dragons next to him. Optimus heard Ironhide growl under his breath and prepare to break away from the group and engage, but a sharp look from his commander stopped him. The weapon specialist grumbled, but submitted, and allowed his leader to take this fight.

Prime's wings shot out to slow his speed the same time his legs locked to do the same. Maneuvering his body around, the huge dragon faced his new opponent, assuming a defensive stance.

The Autobot just watched as the Decepticon continued to plow towards him. Finally, Bonecrusher charged at the Prime with a savage roar and they locked in battle.

Sam sent a worried glance over his shoulder when Prime broke away from the convoy and faced a Decepticon barreling down the highway. The other Autobots did not seem concerned by this, so obviously the leader could hold his own in a fight...

Once arriving in the city, Lennox ran into a Radio Shack and grabbed enough shortwave radios for him and his crew. They then continued to radio for air support, and some 'Copter classes to extract the Cube.

A shout from Epps alerted them to a Flying class flying low among the buildings.

"Wow," Lennox said, surprised, "That was fast..."

Epps didn't look too certain though, "I dunno..." Then he realized what was bugging him, "A Flying class would never fly that low... That ain't friendly." He and his commanding officer shared a look.

The F-22 suddenly dipped so low it was nearly on the street before zipping towards them. The 'Bots suddenly tensed.

"Its Starscream!" Ironhide shouted as the dragon streaked over head, letting out a quick burst of flame that had everyone ducking for cover.

Growling, Ironhide motioned 'Bee over to him as the Air Commander swerved around for another round. Jazz and Ratchet covered the humans the best they could as the weapon specialist and the scout ripped a thick garage door out of its place and used it to shield their comrades. Starscream ripped by letting forth a huge discharge of fire. The make shift shield was blasted backwards as was the dragons holding it in place.

The smoke cleared quickly following the attack, revealing a scratched and bruised Ironhide, but the dragon who had taken the worse damage was 'Bee.

His hind legs, which had been sticking out slightly behind the door, were charged and blackened. Smoke continued to rise from the burns.

As Sam continued to stare in disbelief at his injured guardian, Lennox finally heard back from his desperate calls for assistance. Three Blackbird 'Copter classes were coming...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Hoover Dam, Maggie, Glen, and the SecDef a were all following Simmons at a break-neck pace, running down long forgotten corridors in search of a radio. The agent finally tore into a high ceilinged room, full of odd equipment. Old guns in glass cases, ancient computers, and something that looked suspiciously like a flame thrower littered the room.

"Ok, ok," The Secretary of Defense shouted, "You look over there," He gestured at Maggie and Glen, then the right half of the room, "And we'll search over here," He gestured at himself and Simmons, then the left half of the room.

They rummaged around for a few minutes when suddenly Simmons shouted "I found it!" and was promptly surrounded by his companions. They all breathed sighs of relief, but their good moods vanished when Glen pointed out something very important.

"Hey, where's the microphone...?"

* * *

Optimus grunted when the slightly smaller dragon rammed into him, forcing them both off the ramp that they had collided on. They struggled against each other for a few seconds, teeth gnashing, claws trying to find purchase, wings whipping around to try to stabilize their owners while they fought for control.

Still flailing around, they fell off another ramp. Optimus was underneath Bonecrusher, but managed to work out from under the 'Con and hit him right in the face. The tan dragon fell backwards, lost some teeth, and nearly stepped on a family dragon that was moving down that road. Before his enemy could regain his bearings, Optimus spun around and used his powerful tail to push him off of the road. The blade-like spikes on his tail ripped large gashes on Bonecrusher's chest.

The other staggered, trying to find his feet. Prime did not give him a chance to. Launching himself forward with jaws open wide, the Prime took his enemy's throat into his mouth and squeezed. The dragon caught underneath him struggled, but a tail shot out of nowhere and beheaded him.

Once the body in his grasp stopped thrashing Optimus released his grip. The blue blood on his lips felt wrong, and his tail was covered in the sticky substance. Another of his own kind that he had killed...

His sorrow-filled thoughts were interrupted by an odd coughing like sound, dragons' equivalent of clapping. Optimus turned just in time to see a black and white blur shoot towards him. He was knocked off his feet by the blur impacting with his side, forcing him to land on his wing painfully.

Prime looked up at his new opponent. Barricade.

* * *

"No." Sam whispered, "No! Come on you're okay! Get up! You've got to get up!" The teenager continued to shout at his guardian. 'Bee only whined, almost pitifully, in pain. Then he carefully maneuvered his head back to one of his stunted wings. There he carefully took the Cube into his mouth and turned back to the boy.

Sam seemed to understand what he was trying to say, "No! No! You've got to keep it! I can't take it!" 'Bee whined again. He couldn't keep it, he was too badly injured, it was up to his charge now. Both were so distracted with their stand off that they barely noticed Mikeala coming over with a 'borrowed' tow-dragon. She finally got Sam attention-- by nearly shoving him over. Once she had it she gestured at the burned dragon, then back at the wheeled board-like thing that was attached to the dragon's tail. Then with the help of Jazz, they managed to get 'Bee secured onto the board, where Mikeala could bring him to safety. Sam, by this time had accepted the Cube.

Both teens barely realized that while they did this, the other Autobots were battling a new foe.

* * *

Ironhide noticed Brawl first, and informed Ratchet to come with him, as well as Jazz once he was done helping with Bumblebee.

Ironhide took the direct approach: charging at the 'Con, head on. Ratchet looped around from one side while he did, as did Jazz from the other.

Brawl focused on the weapon specialist, sending multiple streams of blue flame his way. Ironhide was forced to flip and twist in odd ways, at one point having to jump up and bounce off a the side a a building to properly avoid it. 'Frag it,' he thought, 'I'm getting too old for this slag.'

Thankfully before he had to preform any more back breaking maneuvers Jazz popped out from behind a building, and jumped on Brawl's head, throwing off his next shot, and at the same time disorienting him. This allowed Ironhide to finally get closer, the same with Ratchet.

Ratchet used his thick tail to knock the 'Con over again, just as he was getting up. The sharp spikes running down the tail also left deep wounds in Brawl foreleg, rendering it useless. The other Autobots laid heavy fire (literally) on him, but were cut short when a huge silver form suddenly descended.

Megatron had arrived.

* * *

Simmons cursed loudly. "Where's the microphone?!" Glen repeated, searching the table desperately. Maggie, meanwhile was looking at some very old computers.

"Wait, Glen," she started, her accent coming in thicker than ever in her anxiety, "Do you think that you could hook the radio up to the computer, and send the signal through that?"

"Yeah, yeah that could work!" Glen shouted excited now, rushing over to the screen. He hastily brushed off the dust that covered it and turned it on.

Just as one of the vents over head gave a very disconcerting rattle.

Simmons cursed a second time. Suddenly a small (almost cute) dragon burst down from the ceiling, screeching loudly. Glen let out a very undignified scream and now both Simmons and Keller cursed. The both ran over to the glass cases filled with guns as Maggie proceeded to beat the dragon out of the door with a nearby broom. Simmons then helped her close the heavy doors. Keller helped shove some selves and some desks to keep the little creature out, still holding a shotgun.

The tiny beast then started to barrel into the doors with surprising strength, making them shake with the force. A steady stream of human curses were heard through them, as well as what was probably the dragons' language, also probably curses.

Maggie and Keller were putting their combined weight against the shelves and desks, trying to keep the thin out. Whenever it opened the doors a crack, Keller (with amazing accuracy) shot through it, forcing the creature back again. Finally Simmons returned from where he had disappeared off to, (when had he disappeared anyway?) with the flamethrower.

"Burn, sucker, burn!" The agent shouted when the dragon managed to almost open a crack that was big enough to pass through, blasting it with the flamethrower. This did not, however, prevent it from throwing something into the room. This something buried itself it a pillar by Glen's head. "What was that?!" He screeched, ducking.

"Just keep going what you're doing!" Maggie shouted back.

A second later, Glen shouted again, "I-I got it!"

"Good!" Keller shouted, running over. "Ok, know tell them this..." He then said a bunch of codes (which I can't remember for the life of me). Glen nodded as he typed.

* * *

At the same time at some military base a random military person at a telegraph machine shouted something to his superior. This superior recognized the things he was shouting out as coded orders to send air support to Mission City. He then sent air support to Mission City.

* * *

Optimus dodged yet another blast from Barricade. This battle could not go on much longer, he had just seen Megatron out of the corner of his eye, heading for the city. He sent a return burst of flame at his opponent, managing to catch him in the chest, burning and misshaping the plates there to protect it. Barricade fell with a screech of pain, and lost consciousness. Prime did not wast the time to make sure the 'Con was down; he was already running full speed towards the city.

It was time to end this war once and for all.

* * *

"Megatron! Fall back! Fall back!" Ironhide shouted at his comrades. He then followed his own orders, running back to where Lennox and his crew had taken cover. Ratchet followed, but Jazz did not.

Instead, he rushed head first at the tyrant.

Megatron laughed at the foolish Autobot's attempt to stop him. The tiny thing barely reached up to his stomach. Then he recognized it. Whats-his-name, the Head of Special Operations. That little silver thing had been a thorn in is side from day one. Well, if it wanted to join the big dragons and fight, who was he to deny it?

Megatron grabbed Jazz in his forepaw and fly to the top of a nearby building. He laughed as his captive struggled, but his mirth was cut short when the little devil broke free. It then proceeded to scramble all over the High Protector's body, nipping painfully at his wings and other extremities.

Jazz used all of his considerable speed to stay away from Megatron's snapping jaws, all the while taunting him. He had spotted Sam running desperately from Starscream with the Cube, Ratchet and Ironhide covering him. The last thing those three needed was the Mega-man joining in. "You wanna piece of me? YOU WANNA PIECE?!?!" He shouted by way of distraction. He had also had just spotted Optimus heading this way as fast as he could. If da Jazz-man could just hold out for another minute...

His luck ran out just then though. Megatron managed to catch Jazz's wings in his mouth, and shouted, "No, I want two!" while wrapping his clawed forelegs around the saboteur's. He then pulled. Jazz screamed as his wings were ripped off his body, and quickly lost consciousness while vital fluids started to leak out the wounds in his back. Megatron only laughed cruelly.

* * *

Epps cursed loudly. "Tank-class is not down! Repeat, Tank-class is not down!"

"Shit!" Lennox cursed along with him. He then ordered his crew back, when he noticed a Copter-class land behind them. "Its that 'Copter!" he yelled at his men.

"Damn, these things don't die!" Epps shouted back, shooting some sabot rounds at the Tank. "Fall back!"

The military men ran back to the teens, who were making sure the yellow dragon was secure. Lennox ran over to the boy, and grabbed his shirt. "Look at me!" The captain shouted at the boy, "You take this flare," he shoved it in the boy's hand, "and you run to that building over there!" he pointed at the building, "The one with all the statues on the top!"

Sam tried to protest, tried to say he had to stay with Bumblebee, but the Captain pulled him down further, "Look your a soldier now! You have a duty to this country! You have to get the Cube there so that it can get air lifted out! Go!" Lennox pushed the teen off in the direction of the building.

"We'll cover you Sam!" Ratchet shouted over the sounds of the battle. Just as he said that, Starscream descended from where ever he had been hiding, to shoot great bursts of flame at the boy. Ratchet and Ironhide returned fire. Sam just kept running for his life.

* * *

Optimus Prime finally arrived in the battle. He slipped into an alley to avoid Brawl; he didn't need anymore set backs. He needed to fight Megatron,_ now_.

His arch-rival was all too easy to spot, perched atop a building laughing at some joke only his twisted mind could get. Optimus did not see the joke. In fact, all he did see was Jazz, dangling limp in Megatron's grasp, his wings in one hand, his body in another. Bright blue blood still dripped from the fatal wounds in his back.

"Megatron!" Optimus yelled in fury.

"Prime." Megatron sneered in his usual way. The tyrant carelessly dropped Jazz's body to the ground and shot out at his nemesis. With an all mighty roar, Optimus jumped and latched onto his enemy's underside, blunt claws digging into the plates lining the chest, trying to keep their grip. Megatron growled in anger at the unwanted extra weight and executed a series of arial rolls to try and dislodge it. Optimus clung stubbornly onto his enemy.

They continued that odd battle of strength, Megatron at one point dragging Prime across the side of a building before crashing into the street below.

As they grappled again, now on the ground Megatron decided to start up the usual mid-battle banter, "Humans don't deserve to live." He spat at the Prime.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" Optimus shot back knocking Megatron off him with a swipe of his tail.

"Then you will die with them! Join them in extinction!" Optimus sent a massive burst of fire at the Decepticon leader, but he dodged and sent his own burst of flame back. The Prime did not have the time to jump out of the way, so instead rolled onto his stomach so that the thick plates there would take the immense heat. The force of the fire sent him slamming into the building behind him, and dazed for a few seconds. The amount of time Megatron needed to take to the air again to find the Cube.

* * *

Sam was still running desperately for the building Lennox had pointed him to. Ratchet and Ironhide had to leave him on his own a while back to engage Starscream and the explosions from that area could be really good or really bad. Sam was too scared to turn around and check.

When Sam heard the flapping of wings his stomach fell to his feet. Behind him he heard a deep raspy voice command him to give it the Cube. A glance over his shoulder gave him a new reason to run: Megatron was following him.

Sam was almost there, just a few more feet...

He sprinted into the abandoned building, the huge dragon right on his heels. Sam used the door, but Megatron didn't bother, he simply crashed through the wall. Sam evaded the falling glass and concrete the best he could. The teen then bolted for the fire escape. He just had to make it to the roof now. Sam glanced up. Damn it. That's a lot of stairs.

Megatron growled in frustration. So close.

* * *

Lennox was desperately shooting at the Tank-class, but that only served to piss off it even more. It sent another volley of fire his way, and he ducked behind his cover, some fallen debris. "These things don't die..." He growled under his breath, reloading his weapon. Epps chuckled with out humor next to him. "That's what I said."

* * *

Mikeala stopped the tow-dragon in an alley. She trembled violently and rested her head against the warm neck in front of her. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she tried block out the sounds of the battle raging behind her. Why was she here? she wondered, why her, of all the people in the world? It was all because she got on that dragon... With Sam. Something flared within her. She saw Sam running off with Ratchet and Ironhide covering him, just after he said good-bye. He was so fearless. So fearless, when she herself was so consumed with fear. If Sam could be fearless, why could she?

The newly confident teenager turned to look at her injured yellow cargo. He gave her a short nod. "You shoot, I drive," she ordered. The she gave the tow-dragon the commands to reverse. It did so at full speed, flinging the yellow dragon and the teenage girl back into battle.

Bumblebee let burst after burst of flame explode outward from his internal furnace, hitting Brawl all over his body. The Tank-class made the mistake of turning to face the new threat with his mouth wide open to attack. A shot went down his throat, burning Brawl's tongue and windpipe, all the way down to his internal furnace. The Decepticon coughed trying to clear the smoke, his armor on his stomach flaring out to vent his furnace (all of the dragons had vents on their undersides prevent the furnace from overheating). This was his second mistake. Another shot hit him right in his now exposed chest.

Brawl fell backwards, his furnace extinguished. His body crashed into the building the soldiers were hiding in, causing more debris to shower them. A second later Bumblebee's transport did the same thing. The small dragon cocked his head in an obvious 'Oops...'

* * *

Sam managed to crash out onto the rooftop, slamming through the door in his haste. He ran the flare along a nearby wall lighting it, then flailed it around in an attempt to be seen. It worked, but attracted both good and bad. Three Blackhawk Copter-classes descended, but so did Starscream to a nearby building. He watched in amusement as the pathetic human ran full speed to the nearest Copter-class, with the Cube outstretched. Just as the boy was about to hand it off, the Flying-class sent a huge burst of flame at the Copter-classes wings, causing it to loose altitude and crash into the street below. He gave similar treatments to the remaining Copters.

Sam madly backpedalled as he watched the Copters fall in horror. Now, what?

His mental question was answered by Megatron slamming through the roof, throwing Sam forward a few feet. Running seems like a good idea...

However, you can only run so far on a roof.

Megatron was still following him, leering evilly. "Give me the Cube, boy, and I might let you live to be my pet..."

Sam started to inch onto the ledge, gripping the statue on the corner desperately, trying not to look down at the very frightening drop. "I'll never give you this cube!" he shouted back at the tyrant.

"So be it." Megatron growled. He suddenly lashed out with his tail, severing the corner of the roof that Sam was standing on. Sam screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell forward. He was weightless, like on a roller coaster, but without the feeling of safety, of knowing that he would not get hurt.

His weightless moments were interrupted with a huge blue and red blur shot underneath him.

"I got you, Sam." Optimus' calming voice sounded from somewhere above him, "Now hold on." Sam did, and the Prime spread his too-small wings to glide down. He grunted sightly when some debris hit his wings, and when he collided with the ground.

Megatron was right behind them, obviously disappointed that the human didn't go splat on the ground.

Optimus let the boy slide off his back. He then gave him a grave look, making sure that Megatron, who was stalking down the street towards them. "Sam, if it appears that I will not win the fight with Megatron, you must shove the Cube into my internal furnace." He glanced back at Megatron, before flaring up the armor on his chest barely and gesturing at the gap, "Here."

"But-but, that would kill you-"

"Get behind me, Sam!" The tyrant had grown bored of waiting for Optimus to stop talking and pounced.

* * *

Lennox and his men noticed the two giants collide, and moved into assist. They weren't the only ones with this idea.

The Copter class known as Blackout landed behind the two warring leaders, waiting for an opening. His head moved back and forth with the movements, not noticing the humans sneaking up behind him.

While they scuffled around debris, Epps called the air support, "We got friendlies mixed with hostiles. Fire on marked targets _only."_

He got an affirmative back and dropped the radio back into one of his many pockets. The Captain gave the order, and all the remaining soldiers pointed their lasers at the Decepticon, F-22s closing in.

Blackout was preparing to fire, when he noticed a green drop hovering on his ankle. The 'Con whipped around to see around ten humans pointing their pathetic weapons at him. He sneered. Oh, these weaklings would be easier prey than the distracted Prime.

The hostile turned and glared, mouth still smoking great plumes of smoke that spoke of his readiness to send a burst of flame their way. There was swears exchanged among the soldiers as they ducked for cover. Lennox keep his laser on the dragon so that the F-22s would still shoot at the correct target.

Still cursing mentally, the Captain searched for something that would get him the upper hand. He spotted a meta-rider (small powerful, two legged dragons) hiding in a destroyed store front. Bingo.

Lennox ran over, dragged the meta-rider out, and hopped on. The beast stopped its struggling once it registered a rider in its back. The Captain smiled. And his mother said that he was wasting his time and money on meta-rider classes.

The soldier led the the creature side to side to avoid the flame that the hostile shot at them. As the dragon was distracted by the F-22s sweeping in close and firing, Lennox jumped off of the meta-rider, using the momentum that he had gained to slide under the Decepticon's underbelly. Letting loose a savage war cry, the man started shooting at the plates lining the vital organs. Luckily, at that exact moment Blackout's plates were flared out slightly in anger (how dare those puny humans shoot at him!) and Lennox managed to get three shots: straight into the dragon's internal furnace.

Blackout was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

Up above, the F-22 Flying-classes were circling around to get another round at the hostiles. They did not notice when an extra dragon joined their number.

Starscream smirked. This would be easier than he thought.

He pounced on the closest F-22, ripping through it's wings easily, sending it into a wild, uncontrolled tailspin. Two more went down in a similar way before the others realized what was happening and fired on the hiding Decepticon. Starscream smirked once more and dove for the battling fraction leaders. Time to take two birds out with one stone...

* * *

Optimus knew that this fight wasn't going well for him. His wings were still sore from being dragged against a building, Bonecrusher had managed to fracture one of his fore legs, and he had multiple burns covering his body from his fights with both Barricade and Megatron. Compared to him, Megatron was in top physical condition, having only fought Jazz briefly and chasing Sam.

The Prime hissed as his nemesis twisted his injured leg, forcing him onto his back. Megatron then started to bite and scratch furiously at his abdomen, trying to reach his furnace. Optimus growl, twisted his body, and slammed his tail into his foe, forcing him off of the Autobot.

Megatron gave Prime deep gashes in his shoulders as he was thrown off. He jeered when his enemy struggled to stand. The tyrant laughed out right when Optimus stumbled, and hit the Autobot with his own tail, making him lurch into a deep crater.

Prime stared into the deep hole, barely seeing the tiny form huddled in it. A tiny form holding a grey cube...

"Sam, you must push the Cube into my chest. Now! Before it is too late..." The boy stared wide-eyed at him, mouth hanging open, shock written all over it.

No. No. Sam couldn't be responsible for Optimus' death (because even though the Prime had never said that it would kill him, that fact lingered in his tone). Wait. The Cube would kill if it was shoved into a dragon's furnace...

Four things happened at the same moment.

Sam ran out of his hiding place, Cube outstretched in his hands.

Lennox and his soldiers all fired on Megatron.

Starscream led the other Flying-classes in double assault in attacking his leader.

And Megatron reared back in pain and fury at the attacks pummeling his body.

Leaving his furnace wide open for all to see.

Sam leaped forward and shoved the relic towards the fiery sphere-like thing at the center of the tyrant's chest. The Cube, almost knowing what the boy wanted of him, disintegrated into the warlord's internal furnace.

The furnace absorbed the energy at first, but soon the power grew too much for it to handle. It collapsed in on itself, finally extinguishing.

The Lord High Protector of the Cities of Cybertron was no more.

* * *

Sooo, tell me can I write action? This was my first attempt... It was fun! :D Next chap is so short it should be posted soon, and is all the falling action. Its also the last. *sobs* I'm gonna miss this fic!

I added the Barricade fights Optimus, 'cause it really doesn't make sense that he doesn't participate in the battle at all, and it makes up for the time O.P. wasn't there.

I added some parts. ;P See if you can spot 'em...

And review! Tell meh if ah can write action or not...


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: *sniffles*... I'm sad. Its the last chapter.... *wails* I DON'T WANT IT TO ENNNNDDD!.... And Jazz dying always makes me sad... poor jazzy...

(Quick note: you like this story? I have a sequel--Talons--and a companion fic--Before the War--going right now. Go check 'em out, they need some love!)

Different note: this story is now 65 pages long. It is the longest completed thing I have ever written. holy sh*t.

Disclaimer:... This is the last chapter... I've now said this sixteen times. I'll say it a seventeenth: I don't own Transformers. I just mess around with the characters (and dragonify them!). That is all.

* * *

Optimus stood slowly making sure to keep his weight off of his injured leg. He bent over slowly and examined his once-friend's face. It was as lifeless as all the other dragons that had died in this war. The war that was now over.

Then why did he feel so... sad?

Because he didn't want the end of the war by killing another. And the only thing that could let them return to their cities. Their home...

"You left me no choice... Brother..." The first time he had said that name for each other in a long time. Uttering it now... Made the whole thing seem... Final.

The Prime pulled back from the still form of the Lord High Protector, looking back over at his companions. Sam was staring at him with a concerned look, but he just shook his head at the boy. Now was not the time for questions.

Slowly, Mikeala backed the tow-dragon towards them, letting 'Bee be around his comrades. As soon as he was close enough, she jumped off and ran over to Sam, kissing him desperately. Optimus politely averted his eyes. That let them settle on his approaching medic.

Ratchet was walking over with his head bowed, a small silver form draped over his shoulders. "I'm sorry Prime. We couldn't save him." He let the tiny lifeless form slip to the ground.

"Oh, Jazz..." The Prime gently nuzzled the still body, once so full of life. There were always casualties in battles, but that never softened the blow of loosing a close friend.

"We have lost comrades..." The Autobot leader turned to address the humans that had fought so bravely in a war that was not theirs, "But gained new ones. I thank you all for your sacrifice, and you Sam, for saving my life."

Bumblebee let out a polite cough to bring attention to himself. The yellow dragon then surprised everyone, "Permission to speak, Sir." He spoke in a raspy, not fully healed voice.

Smiling at hearing the young dragon's voice, the Prime answered, "Permission granted, old friend."

"You can talk now?!?" Sam exclaimed.

'Bee grinned down at his charge, "I wish to stay with the boy."

Optimus nodded. Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out okay...

"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life in our cities. And fate has yielded its reward: new places to call... home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight... but watching over them in secret... waiting... protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the clouds: We are here... we are waiting."

* * *

Annnnddd its done. Now for an insanely long author's note!

Thank you for reading this insane story completely to its finish. I sincerely love each and every one of you who have contributed to the 2882 hits and 1283 visitors. I really had no idea that this story would become so popular, it was just a crazy half sparked idea in my head that I had to write down.

And now, a quick special thanks. To 9aza, for reviewing every chapter, and encouraging me to keep going (and for making my laugh my a** off with the jokes in your fics. *giggle* Soundwave with a voice changer... Starscream Bennett *snicker* ah, sooo easily amused...).

Thank you: 9aza, Chaos Terror Destruction, cirecris, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, dzeniibby, Firelizard Tamer, IncandescentKitsune, Lady Avarice, Linda Saphira Witwicky, Moonlight black rose, navyblu, Nek0Nek0, Rainstar2010, sacred histories, Silvera Hikari, Solarwing of the Riverclan, and transformers1 for story alerting.

Thank you: 13IsTaLKThEaKaTsUKI13, 9aza, AutoCon1, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Firelizard Tamer, Griffyn, Lady Archer123, Linda Saphira Witwicky, nuevari, Rainstar2010, Storm's Only Rider, tundercracker76, and VeekaIzhanez for favoriting.

'Nother thanks to whoever added this fic to the community called, TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED TRANSFORMERS AND TRANSFORMERS REVENGE OF THE FALLEN. (ah dunno who... just thanks)

Super thanks and hugs for: dzeniibby, 9aza, Linda Saphira Witwicky, Chaos Terror Destruction, navyblu, Firelizard Tamer, Dragon Queen88, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, Rainstar2010, and sacred histories for the reviews and an extra cookie for Chaos Terror Destruction for being the first to review!

And most of all, thank you, the reader, the person who has persisted with me on this adventure.

So, because I am not willing to just give up this story just yet (the bunny still won't let go...) I have some other ideas. I **_might_** do a dragonified ROTF, if you beg enough (I'm really not fond of that movie, 'cause O.P. dies a horrible death, and have thus only seen it twice. You might have to help me with the details...). I really want to do this dark one-shot thats an alternative ending to the movie (dragonified o' corse). Annnnddd, you might give meh some ideas (hint hint, wink wink). I'm also gonna do an over haul of this fic, 'cause some parts are defiantly not my best writing...

Thanks again for reading to the end of my first completed fic. *bows* See you next time! *runs off cackling*

...

......

..........

*small cute dino appears*

Dino: Uh, hi, I'm the Dino That Knows All, and the inspiration behind thedinoknowsall pen name and avatar. She, uh, told me to tell you to press the button underneath these words, or she's gonna (her words not mine) 'Sic the dragonified Optimus on you. And tell him you're Megatron reincarnated. Then he will show you no mercy.'

...I'd press the button if I were you.


End file.
